Lifeline
by cgal120
Summary: Alfred discovers Arthur's house in ruins, and soon finds out that Arthur has been abducted. Piecing together the clues left at the scene, and those being sent to him by the kidnapper, can Alfred save Arthur before it's too late? M for torture and more...
1. Chapter 1

_**Lifeline**_

_**Chapter One**_

Lying on top of his bedcovers, Arthur Kirkland rolled from one side to the other, trying to keep on the cool side of the bed. Never could he remember a summer night being quite so… hot. His blonde hair was sticking to his head with the fine layer of sweat, and his green eyes stared at the ceiling as he sighed in defeat and sat up. He looked out of the window, and sighed. It was a clear night, you could see all of the stars in the sky, yet Arthur couldn't enjoy it. He was too damn hot! He was even in different pyjamas! Even in his green shorts and white vest top he was still boiling! Sighing, he got off of his bed and put his head against the window. Nope, not even this could cool him; it was warm too.

"Bloody heat!" Arthur moaned aloud. "Let me go to sleep!"

After a few minutes, Arthur walked away from the window. He had one of his sudden urges for tea. He wanted tea. Even he questioned it, but he couldn't go without it. So despite the heat, Arthur left his bedroom and went to the kitchen. He wandered slowly down the stairs, taking a look around every room he passed. He knew he had locked the front and back doors and the downstairs windows, but he still didn't trust anyone. Who knows, some creeper like Francis may decided to let themselves in in the middle of the night!

Arthur entered the kitchen and finally felt some cold hit him. No matter what weather, the lino of his kitchen floor forever remained cool. He wanted to just lay there for the rest of the night, but knew that would be very uncomfortable. Instead, he opened his fridge and left it open to let the cool air out for a bit. Arthur walked towards the cupboards and searched for his tea.

"I probably should have turned the light on," Arthur sighed, but continued to search in the semi-darkness. Finally he found what he had been searching for. He placed the tea bag in the mug and waited for the kettle to boil.

_I must be mad_ he thought to himself _utterly bonkers for wanting this in the middle of a fucking boiling night!_

Pouring the boiling water into the mug, Arthur stirred until removing the tea bag and adding some milk. Arthur sighed in appreciation at this one little joy, and went to take a sip.

Before he could though, something grabbed him from behind. He yelled in shock, dropping the mug on the floor. It smashed, it's contents flowing everywhere. Arthur felt strong arms around him so kicked backwards. His assailant groaned, letting him go. Arthur back away to look at the person; they were tall, broad shouldered, and wearing all black. He couldn't see his face because of a balaclava. Arthur was just thinking about what an idiot this person was for wearing black and wool on a night like this when he had to lunge out of the way as the man lunged at him.

"WOAH!" Arthur yelled, falling against a cabinet. The man hit the open fridge door, but turned around a spotted Arthur. Arthur scrambled to his feet and ran from the room. He could here things crashing and breaking behind, when he was struck by something heavy across his back. He fell to the ground with a thud, landing awkwardly on his wrist.

"Shit…" he hissed. Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed him around the neck pinning him against the wall. Arthur choked, feeling his feet leave the ground. He felt a heavy hand collide with the side of his head and saw stars. He grit his teeth and kneed the man in the groin. Arthur felt himself be released and fell to the ground once more, trying to crawl into the living room. Suddenly, a foot collided with his ribs, sending him flying into the table in the middle of the room. Papers flew into the air, through the corners of his eyes, Arthur saw the man knock over his chair and sofa, and finally the man reached him. Arthur was already in a daze, his head having collided with the now broken table. He saw a glint of metal, then felt a pin prick into the neck.

"Gah!" he moaned, but the feeling slowly turned into a numbing sensation. Different lights shone in his blurring vision before he finally passed out.

The attacker stared down at Arthur, panting slightly because of the fight. He looked around at the mess, and shrugged, dragging Arthur away…

_**Arthur: -wincing- You really like to put me in pain, don't you Clare?**_

_**Me: -smiling- Yup! All in the name of heroism, mind you!**_

_**Arthur: -scowling- I'm going to curse you so bad…**_

_**Me: -iPod in-**_

_**Arthur: -sighs and shakes head- Please review if you want to find out what's going to happen to me… and to say where Clare can improve…**_

_**Me: Please! XD **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lifeline**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Lunch time the next day was even hotter than the night time. Everywhere you looked, people were sitting in shaded areas in the parks, or under umbrellas at cafes. Children ran around in the park, splashing around in a large fountain, laughing and being fussed over by their mothers. Alfred F Jones was one of the few nations out in the park that day. Their meeting in London having been cancelled because of the heat, the nations split off to enjoy the weather. Alfred was sprawled out on the grass sunbathing. He sighed in content as a slight breeze blew over them, cooling along his shorts and _Captain America_ t-shirt. Sitting up, Alfred looked around the park for a moment, trying to remember what had been said at the conference room.

_Every nation had opted for shorts and t-shirts, the heat too much for suits. Everyone was laughing and talking, fanning themselves with their files and sipping their water. They were still waiting for a few people: Ludwig, Arthur, and Heracles Karpusi (Greece). No one was particularly worried. They had seen Ludwig a few moments ago, Arthur just lived around the corner, and Heracles was probably napping somewhere. Alfred was talking to Kiku Honda, both discussing a new video game that was coming out soon. Kiku seemed a little edgy though._

"_If you're worried about Heracles then go look for him," Alfred smiled. Kiku looked a little stunned for a moment, but smiled back and went to search. Alfred took another sip of his drink, looking around the room. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was a little worried about Arthur for some reason. He couldn't help it; he didn't know why he was worried, he just was. After a little while, Kiku returned supporting a very sleepy looking Heracles. A few of the nations snickered, but helped the smaller nation put him into a chair to continue his nap. Everyone looked up again as Ludwig entered the room, looking a little flustered and sweaty. He looked around the room for a moment, seeming to search for something, and his expression grew darker when he finally spoke._

"_The meeting is cancelled," he said. "The weather is too hot. You may go."_

_The nations blinked, but stood up, collected their work and left. Alfred was smiling as he went to leave last, but Ludwig pulled him aside._

"_Alfred, have you seen Arthur anywhere?"_

_Alfred just stared at him. Why would he have seen Arthur?_

"_Nope," Alfred said. "I haven't seen him in a little while. Didn't he show up? Anywhere else in the building I mean, I know he wasn't in here."_

_Ludwig shook his. Was Arthur whom he had been looking for before?_

"_If you see him, tell me," he finally said. "Anything. It may be important."_

Alfred now sat crossed legged in the shade of a large tree in the park. The other nations were wondering around, some with ice creams, others napping, all of them looking like they needed this break. Alfred still couldn't see Arthur amongst them. It was strange; Arthur always showed up to a meeting, no matter whether he was sick or found the travel difficult, he would still attempt to or get to a meeting. So why hadn't he showed at a meeting just around the corner from his house? Across the field, Alfred spotted Francis flirting with the girl serving ice creams. Poor girl. Still, Alfred needed another opinion on this, and who better to ask than the creeper who had know Arthur the longest? He got up and walked over to him, making the ice cream girl to look at him too.

"Hey, Francis," he said, smiling to the girl apologetically. "Can I have a word?"

"Ah, Alfred! Of course, mon amis!"

"Just come on!"

Alfred pulled Francis away from the ice cream girl, and towards the shaded area he had been sat in just a moment ago. Francis was smirking, his perverted mind coming to so many different conclusions, but he remained silent, one thing sticking to the front of his mind waiting to be proven right.

"Alfred," he said unable to remain quiet any longer. "Zis is about Arthur, non?"

Alfred looked startled for a moment, then nodded. "Why didn't he show at the meeting? It makes no sense!"

"I 'ave no idea, mon cher," Francis said. "It is very unlike Arthur to not show."

"What's got me even more worried is that even Ludwig was worried," Alfred said, his hand going to the back of his neck. "That guy worrying is enough to get half the world worrying."

Francis looked stunned for a moment, then looked around them. "Alfred, 'ave you tried speaking to Arthur? Phoning, or visiting him?"

"No."

"Zen do zat, zen!"

Alfred nodded and pulled out his phone, quickly dialling Arthur's number. He started to bounce on the balls of his feet as the dial tone started, but his heart dropped when he heard those horrible beeps.

"The lines dead."

Francis looked from the phone to Alfred, worrying now himself. He may try to annoy Arthur constantly, but he did care.

"Go to his home, Alfred," Francis sighed. "I'll go speak to Ludwig." With that he turned and walked away trying to find the German. Alfred looked over his shoulders, then hurried out of the park towards Arthur's home. Something in the pit of his stomach told him that he was not going to like whatever he found.

Finally, Alfred reached Arthur's home. He ran up the front steps, and went to knock on the door. He stopped though, spotted something odd on the window of the living room. He walked over to it, running his finger on it.

"What the…"

It was a hole. A hole large enough to hook the latch had been cut into the window. Alfred looked around, then looked inside. It was eerily dark. He couldn't see anything. That wasn't a good sign. He slipped his hand through the hole and unlatched the window, pushing it open and slipping inside. Alfred's eyes widened at the sight around him. The sofas were over turned, the table was broken, there was paper everywhere, and…

Alfred walked slowly round the mess and bent closer to the table. There was something sticky and red. Blood. Why was there drops of blood on the table? Heart beating faster, Alfred walked out into the hallway. There was more damage here: the phone was smashed into pieces, and there was wood everywhere. Alfred nervously walked into the kitchen. His eyes spotted the tea stain on the floor, the broken mug, and the damaged open fridge. Even the kitchen table was on it's side. Yet there was no sign of Arthur. Alfred looked above him, deciding to check the upstairs. He went into the living room beforehand though, grabbing a broken table leg as a weapon. He slowly walked up stairs, looking into every room he passed. He took a shaky breath in, then went into Arthur's bedroom last. He looked around, taking in everything. It didn't seem to have been used at all. Alfred's eyes wandered to the bed, spotting a piece of paper on it. He picked it up, taking in a sharp breath. It was a photo. A photo of Arthur. His hair had blood in it, he was unconscious by the looks of it and tied up. Alfred turned the photo over in his hand, feeling sick. On the back a single words was written: _Hurry…_

_**Alfred: WHAT? CLARE!**_

_**Me: -backing away- Calm down, Al…**_

_**Alfred: WHAT HAPPENED TO ARTHUR?**_

_**Me: Tell the lovely people to review, and you'll find out. Eventually.**_

_**Alfred: -still angry- Please review. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lifeline**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_Hurry_

Alfred could only stare at that one word, eyes wide. What was going on? Who could have broken into Arthur's home, attacked him, and… Alfred couldn't think straight. This photo… this sick image of his friend. Shaking his head, Alfred took one more look before leaving the room. As he walked around the house, he looked around every room with care, trying to spot any detail that may help him to discover what had happened. Looking back into the kitchen, Alfred repressed a smirk at the tea stain; it was so like Arthur to have been drinking his favourite drink before… Alfred turned back to the rest of the house, his eyes wandering along the damage in the hall and living room.

_At least he put up a fight_ he thought.

Alfred tried to take comfort in that one little hope; the amount of damage could only mean that Arthur had put up some sort of fight. The photo seemed to be burning a hole in his pocket, as Alfred could still feel it, as though it was a lingering presence. Shuddering, Alfred knew exactly what he had to do. He was the hero, after all, and the hero didn't just stand around and do nothing; no the hero had to hurry, and he knew exactly who to hurry to. Pulled out his phone and scanned through the numbers until he reached Francis' name. Dialling said number, he waited until he was connected through to the Frenchman.

"Ah, Alfred!" Francis said down the line. "I hope things are well?"

"He's gone, Francis," Alfred said, walking out of Arthur's home.

"What?"

"H-his house is wrecked! There's b-blood on the table, and…"

"What Alfred? What else is there?"

"In his room, there was a photo on the bed. I-it's of Arthur, Francis. He's all bloody, and dead looking!"

There was silence on the other end, as though Francis was too shocked to speak. Alfred really hated the silence, but couldn't bring himself to speak yet. He looked up and down the street, trying to spot anyway that Arthur could have been taken. And when was another thing playing on his mind.

"Are you certain, Alfred?" came Francis' voice finally. "I know Arthur, and he can fight. Trust me."

"Of course I'm freaking certain! I've just left his house! I have the photo… Wait! I just remembered something else! On the back of the photo it said 'hurry'. What d'you think it means?"

"I don't know, mon amis," Francis sighed. "I found Ludwig, and am with him now, we're at the conference room, so hurry here!"

"Sure thing."

Alfred hung up, putting his phone back into his pocket. He shut the front door behind him, not wanting anymore damage to been done. He ran down the steps, and started his hurried walk to the conference room. Despite the heat, Alfred suddenly felt cold. This whole situation made him feel… Being honest, Alfred didn't know what he was feeling. It was strange; all through his life, Alfred had seen Arthur beat so much. He was strong, a fighter. Nothing could stop him if he put his mind to it, so this… this was frightening. Alfred's mind wandered back to his earlier thought: how long ago had Arthur been taken? Arthur hadn't been seen at all for at least 24 hours, but Alfred had no idea whatsoever.

Alfred quickened his pace as he reached the conference building. The looming shadow of the place was slightly ominous, and Alfred couldn't help but feel daunted slightly by everything that was happening. He ran through the doors and straight towards the conference room. He placed his hands on the smooth wooden door and pushed it open. Ludwig and Francis didn't turn around when he entered the room, both talking in hushed, hurried voices. Alfred couldn't help but feel worse by these actions; whatever that could get Francis to act so sombre couldn't be any good. Ludwig turned round and looked at Alfred, motioning for the younger nation to get in and close the door. He started to load up a computer on the table, sitting down. Alfred did so too, as did Francis.

"Alfred," Francis said. "Where is ze photo you mentioned?"

Alfred blinked, and pulled the photo out of his pocket and laid it on the table. Francis couldn't have gotten paler. Ludwig stared at it blankly, the image clearly reflected off his eyes. Alfred couldn't look at the photo again; it made him feel sick. Francis held the photo up, and turned it to see the writing on the back.

_Hurry_

Why would some tell them to hurry? Did they just want to play a cruel joke on the world, or did they want to be stopped before… None of the could put it off any longer, before they killed Arthur?

"What was the house like?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred described every last detail from the tea stain to the blood on the table. Nothing would make the images go away now, and Alfred knew he needed to find Arthur. Nothing would stop him until he did.

"What are we going to do?" Alfred asked, looking around. "We need to find him."

There was no answer. This didn't go well with the young nation, who stood up furiously.

"Come on!" he shouted. "As a hero, I know we need to do something! Arthur needs us to do something!"

"Oui, Alfred, but what we do is not easy to decide!"

Alfred groaned, walking towards the window, his hands thrown to his head. This couldn't be happening. None of it. It had to be a dream or something! Arthur had to pulling a weird joke! He would jump out of the cupboard in a minute laughing at how childish Alfred was.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Alfred felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out. He blinked at the number, not recognising it. He looked up at Francis and Ludwig, both of them staring at him. He put his attention back onto the phone, opening the message:

_Have fun ;)_

"What the?"

Below the message was a link to a website, so Alfred forwarded it to Ludwig. The German opened the link, instantly yelling in shock. Francis stared at the screen in disgust, and Alfred rushed round too.

"What was ze message, Alfred?" Francis asked, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"'Have fun'."

Six blue eyes were glue to the screen. The link was a live webcam site, and on their screen Arthur was tied to a chair and darkened room. All eyes widened and Arthur was joined by a man dressed entirely in black.

_**Alfred: I am **_**so**_** going to kill you, Clare!**_

_**Me: Hey! At least you've seen him!**_

_**Alfred: Review people, so the hero can save the day!**_

_**Me: -smiles- Yeah! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed already. I'm sorry this chapter isn't very good, my birthday today sort of distracted me!**_

_**Alfred: Happy birthday, but I'm still going to kill you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lifeline**_

_**Chapter Four**_

Lifeless was one way of describing him. Arthur was limp in the chair, still unconscious and unaware of anything going on around him. His head had stopped bleeding, but his hair was still thick with blood and sweat. His wrists and ankles were strapped to the chair with heavy restraints, and his head hang lamely forwards. Drops of sweat dripped from his chin and nose, the heat in the room itself being intensified by the natural heat of the world outside.

The man in black wandered slowly towards Arthur, beady eyes scanning his prey from behind the black mask around the top half of his face. Those eyes, small and watery, were hungry with bloodlust so the man slapped Arthur hard across the face.

"WAKE UP!" he hissed.

Arthur groaned, eyes flickering open and widening. He looked over himself, trying desperately to break free of the restraints.

"W-what's going on?" he yelled.

The man merely smiled at him. An evil twisted smile that chilled Arthur to the core. Shaking a little, Arthur tried to break free once more, but the man put his hand on his head. Arthur grit his teeth, eyes closing in pain, as a sharp shock was sent through his body straight from the point the man's hand was.

"We are gunna have some fun," the man breathed by Arthur's ear.

Before he could do anything, Arthur and the chair were thrown backwards. Arthur's head hit floor sharply, and he yelled in pain and shock. What the hell was going on? The man stood over Arthur, getting closer to his face.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," he spat. "We've got an audience for our fun."

Arthur stared at the man for a moment, then his green eyes flicked from side to side trying to find anyone hidden in the room. The man laughed at this.

"What? You think there 'ere?"

Arthur shook harder and the man grabbed his head again turning it to look to his left. He could see a red flicking light and a slight reflection; a camera.

Arthur wanted to cry out for help, but knew that would only encourage this stranger. He wouldn't play into their hands. Arthur just stared at the camera for a moment longer, trying to convey his fear and need for help through his eyes to whoever was watching. He was suddenly yanked back his throat and hauled up twisted around. Now back upright, Arthur was a little dizzy. He blinked, trying to adjust himself, but he felt something heavy hit his right foot. He grit his teeth, fighting against the pain as the man attacked his foot. It throbbed and hurt more than anything Arthur had ever felt before. He dared a look; it was swollen and purple, possibly broken. Whatever had been used on his foot suddenly collided with his ribs multiple time, cracking a few.

"GAH!" Arthur screamed, unable to stop.

The man smirked. He hit Arthur in the ribs again, who yelled in agony. The man looked him over once more, and pulled out a knife. It glinted in Arthur's vision, making him try to pull away. The man laughed cruelly, putting the knife on the part of Arthur's cheek near his left ear. Arthur could feel it's point digging into his skin, a little blood spilling, then suddenly the knife slid along his cheek. The man slashed across pulling away before his mouth. He moved down to Arthur's left hand, and grabbed it before he could ball it onto a fist. Arthur yelled as the knife cut into the skin in between each of his fingers and his thumb. The man then stabbed along his finger tips, slicing under Arthur's nails. Arthur cried out in pain, sheer terror and agony. Why was this happening to him? Who was the crazed attacker? Arthur couldn't begin to think, as the man suddenly punched him round the face. Arthur grunted as the contact was made, feeling blood in his mouth. The man punched again, this time harder and more forceful. The impact made Arthur and the chair fall backwards.

"Shit…" Arthur wheezed as he hit the ground.

The man knelt down above him, punching him a few more times before grabbing the object from earlier and slamming against the side of his head. Arthur was dizzy, he felt sick and felt more blood mingling with the sweat on his face. The man put his foot triumphantly on Arthur's chest, pushing down hard enough on his broken ribs to make Arthur yell again.

"I think that'll do," he snarled. He pulled Arthur up off of the floor and slapped him around the face. Arthur blinked through the blood at the man, the animal, before him. He was trembling, more than he had ever done in his entire life. He hated this man more than anyone he had ever hated before, but he was terrified by him at the same time. The man walked away, leaving Arthur in the dimly lit room by himself. Arthur's eyes followed him as he left the room, and before he could stop them, tears were flooding from his eyes. Whether it was the fear, the pain, or something else, Arthur didn't know. All he knew was that he couldn't stop them. He sobbed silently in the semi-darkness, not knowing what was going to happen next.

He jumped however, when a movement happened. Someone was moving towards him. They were small, well, smaller than the other guy and they were in black too. But they were shaking, hunched over and hiding something. This person came straight up to Arthur, bug eyed and sweaty. Arthur tried to move again, but it only made the pains worse. The new man stopped in front of Arthur and smirked.

"I've been sent by the boss to stop you from doing anything stupid," he said in a squeaky voice.

Arthur just stared at him.

"Those hurt, do they?"

Arthur knew what the man was talking about but wouldn't answer, fearing anything he said to trigger more pain.

"I've been told to keep you… let's say… complacent, until next time."

"W-what?" Arthur stuttered.

Before he could do anything, the man had swooped down and grabbed his arm. Arthur started to struggle, but the man continued to shush him and pulled out a needle.

"NO!" Arthur yelled. "NO! NO, I DON'T WANT IT!"

"Shhhhh! It'll help!"

The man stuck the needle into his arm, and pushed the drugs into his bloodstream.

"No, I…" Arthur could feel the numbing sensation instantly, all words slurring in his mouth and mind. He blinked a few times, not knowing which way was up. His head flopped backwards and he shivered as he felt nothing. The man stepped backwards, taking the needle with him, knowing his first job was finished. Arthur just laid there, his face pointing to the ceiling, his shorts and vest sticking to his body with sweat and blood still sliding down his tortured head. The only thought he was able to cling onto, the few words able to slip from his mouth were:_ help me, hero…_

_**Me: dun dun duh!**_

_**Arthur: Clare, you are **_so_** not funny.**_

_**Me: Good thing this wasn't a funny chapter then.**_

_**Arthur: You are so disturbing sometimes. You watch too many horror films!**_

_**Me: Hehe! Review please! Thanks for the birthday messages, by the way! Jigsaw out!**_

_**Arthur: Wait, what? Am I going to get hurt again?**_

_**Me: -evil laughter- If people review, everyone will find out!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lifeline**_

_**Chapter 5**_

No one could move. All eyes were still staring at the screen, staring at Arthur's limp form. Had they really just watched him get tortured? Francis shivered, standing up and walking to the window. Ludwig looked up at Alfred, then moved to let him sit down, moving to chalkboard. Alfred sat down, still staring at the screen. He was shaking, and when he blinked he could feel tears in his eyes. He wiped them away, continuing to watch his friend. He could hear him sobbed, could see his small frame shake with pain and tears, but he wasn't expecting for him be joined by another man. Alfred's eyes widened as this man drugged Arthur, who was audibly screaming once more. He sighed and put his head on his arms, not knowing what to do.

"_Help me, hero…_"

Alfred's head shot up when he heard it, eyes back on the screen. Had Arthur just said what he thought he had? Alfred couldn't think straight. Had his friend just asked for his help? Not caring whether it happened or not, Alfred stood up and turned his back on the screen, determined to help him. All he had to do know was figure out who had kidnapped him, why they did it, where Arthur was, what they were going to do to him, and how to get him out safely. That wasn't too much for the hero now, was it?

Alfred turned back to the screen, and looked back at Arthur. He was asleep now, by the looks of it, and the camera turned off.

"No!" Alfred said.

Francis and Ludwig turned back to the younger nation, concerned about his outburst.

"Alfred?"

"What's going on?"

Alfred didn't answer them though. His concentration was on the laptop screen. Instead of the footage of Arthur, the screen now held a message:

_So, Mr Jones, did you have fun? I certainly did. Now, don't get touchy. You'll be able to see your precious Arthur eventually. However, you'll first have piece together some clues. Think of it as… a game, per say. If you can do that you'll be reunited with poor unfortunate Arthur Kirkland. But, know this, Alfred Jones: he shall continue to be tortured. Sometimes you'll see, sometimes you won't. But know that the longer you take, the longer he will be in pain. Use what ever resources you wish; even the two men in the room with now, but don't forget about Arthur. _

_Have fun._

Alfred couldn't move. He read and reread every word, each syllable causing him greater pain and anger. Who was this joker? Why were they doing this? It was obviously planned; they knew both Alfred and Arthur…

_The two men in the room with you now…_

"How do they know that?" Alfred whispered to himself.

Francis had now moved round to read the message, reading it aloud for Ludwig. Both men were startled by this sudden turn in events, turning to look at the surprisingly quiet American boy.

"Alfred," Francis said. "I…"

Alfred put his hand up to stop him from speaking. He looked at both of them, a little annoyed by their confused expressions.

"Don't you see the strange part of this?"

Ludwig looked at the screen and then back to Alfred, still apparently missing the finer detail.

"We're being watched."

"What?" Francis said, stunned.

"We're being watched," Alfred repeated. "Look at it! Look! What is wrong with that, apart from the obvious!"

Both men looked back at the screen, the obvious detail they had missed smacking them straight in the face.

"How do they know about you two?" Alfred said. The others looked back at him, both nervous and on edge.

"We need to think about who could be doing this?" Ludwig said. "Who would have had contact with Arthur during the time he had been taken?"

"Or who would know when Arthur was at his most vulnerable?" Alfred suggested. "I wouldn't dare attack him if I knew he would be more likely to fight back, so they must have known when he was least likely to do _much_ damage."

Francis nodded in agreement. "I 'ave been on ze end of a British attack many times, and zey are not pretty. 'Oo would know when Arthur was at 'is weakest, though? 'E isn't ze most… forthcoming of people, so zis person 'ad to 'ave been either very close or a very good spy."

"Well, all we need now is the next clue," Alfred said. "They said they'd leave clues, so where is it? We've already got the photo, and the text for the website! What are we gunna get next?"

_Knock, knock, knock…_

_**Me: TA DA!**_

_**Alfred: He… wants my help?**_

_**Me: -smiles- Of course!**_

_**Alfred: -smirks- Review so I can save the day!**_

_**Me: -laughs- So, who's knocking, who's behind it all, can Alfred save Arthur?**_

_**Alfred: HEY!**_

_**Me: Happy new year, everyone! And thanks for reviewing so far, it really does mean a lot to me! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lifeline**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Knock, knock, knock…

Every looked up at the door as a faint knocking sound happened. Alfred walked over to it, watching as it slowly opened. Bluey-violet eyes peered around the door frame, and Alfred smiled a little as his brother entered the room.

"Mattie?" he asked.

Matthew looked at Alfred, a little startled at being recognised, and smiled at his brother. He nodded to Francis and Ludwig, and entered the room fully.

"Matt, what're you doing?" Alfred asked his brother.

The Canadian was carrying a medium-sized box, his pet bear Kumajiro sat onto of it.

"I was just wandering around," Matthew began, "when this weird man came up to me. I thought he thought I was you, but he said to deliver this to you as soon as possible."

Francis moved around towards them, putting his hands onto Matthew's shoulders. Matthew shifted so Francis could see the box more clearly, blushing a little. Alfred didn't notice though, his mind still going over what Matthew had just said.

"Wait a minute," he said. "Matt, who was this man?"

"I don't know," Matthew replied. "I honestly don't, Al. He told me you were in the conference room, and to deliver it because it was very important."

Alfred was scared. He had been asking for the clue, and now he may have it in his grasp. Matthew stared at him brother for a moment, still confused by what was going on. He looked up at Francis, who was still staring at the box as though he was afraid of what could be inside. He tore his attention over to Ludwig; the stoic German was also looking at the box, he then turned back to the laptop on the end of the table checking it. Matthew was getting worried now, no one was speaking and Alfred looked like he was going to be sick.

"W-what's g-going on?" Matthew asked timidly. Francis tightened his grip on the boys shoulders, looking over at Alfred.

"Do you want to explain?"

Alfred looked up at him, shaking his. "Can you?" He turned his attention back to the box as Francis took Matthew aside and explained the whole situation. He could hear Matthew's disgusted noises, now knowing what they were so scared of. Alfred remembered the message:

The longer you take, the longer he will be in pain…

"Damn it," he growled under his breath. He slowly opened the box only to find a note inside and another picture. Hands shaking, Alfred pulled the picture out first. His stomach clenched at the sight. It was now that Alfred could see the full extent of that first round of torturing. Arthur face was being held up by his dirty blonde hair and his face was bruised and cut so much he was almost unrecognisable.

"Guys," Alfred said, voice shaking. "We have another photo."

Leaving the others to gawp at the disgusting image in front of them, Alfred pulled the note out of the box. His head started to hurt as he read it:

_Though the man I am for would now be 252, I am only 167._

_I have a connection with America, France, Germany, and England._

_I am the centre of a square._

_You're next clue is under my gaze._

_Good luck._

"So, who wants to give me some aspirin before we figure this out, 'cos it's made my head hurt," Alfred said, after rereading the note a fourth time by himself. Francis was trying to comfort a shaking Matthew, who was staring at the note in Alfred's hands trying to keep his eyes off of the photo. Ludwig took the note from Alfred. His brows furrowed as he tried to figure out where this clue was leading them. Alfred watched him, pacing as his brain seemed to zoom at a hundred miles an hour. This whole situation was driving him crazy. They hadn't come close to figuring out who was behind this when they received this clue, this strange, strange clue.

"C-can I see?"

Alfred stared at Matthew for a moment, and nodded. His brother may be quiet, but he was smart. Francis looked over the piece of paper with him, reading the note for the first time too.

"It has to be here in London," Alfred said. "Where ever this is, it has to be here, or else they wouldn't have enough time to do anything."

"True, so this man we can assume is English?" Francis said.

"Uh huh," Alfred said. "If he's 252, then that would mean we're looking for something connected to a man born in, uh," counts a little on his fingers, "1758, I think."

"That sounds about right," Mathew said, sitting down. "And the note says that whatever it is 167 years old, so it was created in 1843."

Ludwig was listening near the blackboard, noting down anything that was said about this mystery.

"Didn't ze note mention a connection between our countries?" Francis asked, taking the note from Matthew. "I wonder what zat is?"

"_'I'm the centre of a square'_" Ludwig recited from memory.

"There isn't a name for the centre of a square, is there?" Alfred asked, looking around at each of the men in the room. Matthew shrugged, unsure.

"Unless, they didn't mean a mathematical square," Ludwig said. "A shape would be too easy. What if they mean a place?"

Alfred started to pace once more, trying to piece everything together. So the clue, it was about a person, or something for a person.

"It said it's for a man, right," Alfred said. "So, that can mean it was built for the person, or as a dedication. Like the Lincoln memorial statue."

"That it could be," Matthew agreed.

Francis' eyes lit up with an instant understanding.

"Trafalgar Square," he said, making the others look at him oddly. "Think about it! If we go with Ludwig's idea, zen the square is a place. In it's centre…"

"Nelson's Column!" Alfred cried.

"Exactly!"

"Horatio Nelson was born in 1758," Matthew said. "Making him 252 this year. The Column was being built at the beginning of 1840, finishing in 1843. That's our 167 years! And the Column is in the centre of the Square!"

"He was also a navy officer in my Revolutionary war," Alfred said.

"He fought in wars from my Revolutionary Wars and the Napoleonic Wars," Francis added.

"Adolf Hitler wished to move the Column from London to Berlin if we successfully invaded Britain during the Second World War," Ludwig said from where he was stood near the board.

"This guy has connections to all of you like the note said," Matthew said. "Plus, one more connection to this whole thing."

"What's that?"

"'In 1925, a Scottish confidence trickster called Arthur Furguson, "sold" the landmark to an unknowing American (he also "sold" Big Ben and Buckingham Palace)," Matthew said with a smirk.

"HEY! That was never proven!"

Despite the situation, the others couldn't help but snigger at the American boy. He was so naïve sometimes.

Standing, said American looked around to the others.

"Are we agreed that I need to go to Trafalgar Square?"

"YES!"

"JUST GO, MORON!"

**_Me: -bows- That seriously took a lot of research! _**

**_Alfred: I am going to kill you for dragging Mattie into this mess!_**

**_Me: Oh, shut up. Thank you for your time! Every review makes me very happy! So, please continue to review, fave and sub and stuff!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lifeline**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Alfred took one last look around the room, and heaved a sigh, turning and running out of the room. The corridors of the conference building all blended together in one large monotonous haze. Guarding his eyes slightly as he got outside into the sun, Alfred paused to find the right direction.

"Alfred!"

Alfred turned around to see Matthew running up to him, a look of panic on his face. He groaned internally at his brother.

"What? Matt, this is literally life or death!"

"I'm going with you."

The pair stared at each other.

"No."

"Alfred, I am going with you!"

"No, I don't want you to get hurt too. Heroes don't put their families in danger!"

"And as the brother of a hero, I can't let you put yourself in danger without back up."

Alfred stared at his brother once more, then nodded. Matthew smiled slightly, happy at his small victory. The pair ran down the packed streets of London, dodging around shoppers and tourists, trying to find the quickest street to Trafalgar Square. Out of the corner of his eyes, Alfred saw a fountain so backed up a little to look. Alfred motioned to go down this street and they soon found themselves on the outskirts of a very packed Square.

"How are we gunna find it?" Alfred wondered aloud.

"Didn't it say something in the clue?"

"Uh…" Alfred pulled out the piece of paper. "_You're next clue is under my gaze_. But what does that mean?"

Matthew pointed up at the Column. Alfred followed his gaze, looking up at the top of the Column. A sandstone statue, standing 18ft tall on it's own, of Lord Nelson looked down upon the people in the area. His face pointed south, towards Portsmouth Harbour where is legendary ship HMS Victory was docked. Wait, his face… Faces gaze, right? Alfred tore around the edge of the Square, trying to get in line with Nelson's gaze. Once in line, Alfred started to look around frantically. He couldn't see where his clue could be, or what it looked like. He looked behind him, thinking momentarily that the clue would be in the direction Nelson was looking. He changed his mind though when all he came across was a blank wall. Matthew ran up to him, panting a little, with an annoyed expression on his face.

"A little warning next time?"

"Sorry," Alfred said. "Where is it?"

Matthew looked around where they were stood, but then followed along the path towards the Column.

"Hey, Al," he said, not taking his eyes off of the Column. "What if it meant literally _under_ his gaze? Like on the Column itself?"

Alfred looked at his brother, smiled, and ran towards the Column, right underneath Nelson's gaze. He instantly looked up, wondering whether he needed to climb the structure, but his attention was brought back down to ground level when he felt a little tugging on his sleeve. Alfred spotted a little child stood near him, looking up at him with a quizzical look.

"Uh, hi," Alfred said.

"Are you Alfred?" the child asked.

"Y-yeah, why?"

The child held out a small box.

"Some creepy man told me to sit here and wait for a man named Alfred to come to this spot. Then I had to give him the box."

Alfred looked up again. The kid was indeed under Nelson's gaze.

"Do you remember what this guy looked like?" asked Matthew, suddenly next to Alfred who jumped slightly.

"Nope, he was dressed in all black, though. He even had a weird black mask on."

"Thanks kid," Alfred said, dragging Matthew away.

They walked away from the child, a little creeped out by everything that was happening. So, this guy just wanders up to some kid, tells him to sit down with a weird box and leaves? This made no sense. And where were the kid's parents? Wouldn't they freak out seeing some creeper giving their child some possibly dangerous object? Alfred shook his head, stopping a little way away.

"Are we gunna open here?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, we need to get this done with quickly."

Alfred slowly opened the box and found another piece of note paper. _Great more cryptic clues_, Alfred thought as he looked at the paper.

"Read it aloud," Matthew requested.

Alfred did so:

_History is key in this hunt,_

_Enter at Great Russell,_

_Pass Great Court,_

_Near the round room your next clue will signal,_

_Good luck _

Looking towards Matthew, Alfred was lost with these clues again. What sort of hero can't figure this stuff our? He mentally kicked himself, and concentrated on the clues.

_History is key in this hunt_

That didn't narrow anything down much, London was packed with history. But maybe it meant somewhere heralding history?

_Enter at Great Russell_

Okay, that sounded slightly perverted. But, Alfred concluded that they were looking for a place because of the "enter" part. But, Great Russell?

"Great Russell?" Matthew looked at the paper too. "Well, there's a street called Great Russell Street not far from here. It has the entrance to the British Museum on it…"

Alfred's eyes lit up. The British Museum! That place was chock full of history, world history spanning centuries!

"Let's get going!"

After a while of running, the pair finally reached Great Russell Street. They climbed the stone steps of the British Museum, entering the main entrance. Now what?

_Pass Great Court_

"Where's Great Court?" Alfred asked. The pair looked around them before spotting a sign above them; they were in Great Court.

"Well, that was helpful!" Alfred sighed. "Now, alls we have to do is find the round room and the clue will signal us."

Matthew pointed in front of them. There was a room was rounded walls called the Reading Room. The round room!

"Which way do we go?" Matthew mused aloud.

"I'm guessing, that way," Alfred said, pointing to the east side of the room.

"What makes you think that?"

Alfred dragged him around to the east side, standing still for a moment unsure whether to go further passed the Reading Room. He motioned to Matthew to look at a map near them, and Matthew soon found out why he had chosen this side. It was the side closest to the exhibit on the Americas.

"Everything so far has had some sort of connection to me," Alfred sighed. "It would figure that the next clue would be near something about me, and this guy did say history was key."

Matthew smiled sadly at his brother, putting his hand on his arm.

"Mattie, if anything happens… anything worse happens to Arthur, I… It'll be me fault."

"It's not your fault," Matthew argued. "It's the psychotic guy who planned this!"

"But, he planned it so I had to do something, if I don't get this done soon… I don't want to think what's gunna happen to Arthur…"

Matthew didn't know what to say, he had never seen his brother looking so… pained. It hurt him to watch, but both of their attentions were drawn to a phone that had started to ring near them. The twins looked at each other, then back to the phone. No one else was paying attention to it, so Alfred picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Alfred Jones, so clever of you to figure it out so fast_."

"You bastard! Where's Arthur?"

"_In time, Jones, but first_…"

Alfred could here scuffling in the background, and was that scraping?

"What are you doing?"

"_Alfred?_"

Alfred froze at the weak voice at the end of the phone.

"A-Arthur?"

"_Alfred, what's g-going o-on?_"

"Don't worry, Arthur!" Alfred cried down the line. "I'm gunna find you! You're gunna be alright!"

"_I-I believe you… J-just- AH!_"

"Arthur? Arthur?"

"_Not so fast, Jones. To get your next clue, you must stay on the line. I must warn you though, you have to listen to get the clue, and you may not like the part before it._"

"You're sick. Just SICK!"

"_Temper, temper!_"

Alfred could only stand there and listen, the sounds of Arthur's pain starting on the line.

_**Me: A little bit of brotherly love at the beginning ending in with pain for both Alfred and Arthur. Ain't a just a sweetheart?**_

_**Alfred: I have to listen to him?**_

_**Matthew: Seems like it. Sorry.**_

_**Me: Review, to find out what the hero and his sidekick will do next?**_

_**Alfred and Matthew: HEY! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lifeline**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Arthur screamed in agony as he was punched in the chest, his broken ribs throbbing in pain. The phone had been pulled away from his ear before he had had a chance to properly speak to Alfred, and now he feared it would be too late. Arthur couldn't focus on anything. He could hear his kidnapper in the distance speaking to Alfred.

"Not so fast, Jones. To get your next clue, you must stay on the line. I must warn you though, you have to listen to get the clue, and you may not like the part before it."

_"You're sick. Just SICK!" _Arthur could hear Alfred shout down the line. At least he had someone trying to find him, he thought weakly, trying not to make eye contact with the man who'd drugged him earlier.

"Temper, temper!" replied the kidnapper. He walked back over to his captive and henchman, handing the latter the phone. The henchman stayed nearby, far enough away to keep out of the way, but close enough so Alfred could hear every last slice and scream. Arthur started to shake again; he didn't want Alfred to hear this, it killed him inside knowing that his friend was going to hear his pain. Before he could call out for Alfred to hang up the phone, a knife cut across his chest. He grit his teeth, not wanting to cry out. The man continued to slice into Arthur's chest, drawing more and more blood.

Next, the man grabbed a large, heavy looking piece of wood. Arthur started to try and shift away once more, but to no avail. The man slammed the wood down onto his left arm. Arthur couldn't help but cry out in agony, the pain too much. The man continued to bring the wood down against his arm, splintering the bones inside. Arthur's breathing began to deepen, taking in sharp breaths between his teeth. The man laughed a loud manic cackle, and walked around in front of Arthur.

"You think that's bad?" he asked.

Arthur didn't answer, still clinging to the hope that if he said nothing he wouldn't encourage these animals to torture him further. That was a dying hope though, as nothing seemed to stop these horrible creatures from hurting him. They were blood hungry, simple as that. Nothing would stop them, unless Alfred found him. A tear rolled down Arthur's cheek at the thought. He wanted desperately for his friend to find him, to save him, to actually be the hero he always claimed to be; yet at the same time he didn't. He didn't want Alfred to see this mess, he wanted him to stay away from it.

"GAH!" Arthur cried out, being thrown out of the chair. He collided with the hard stone floor, surprised by the sudden release. He knew better than to hope he could escape though. His foot was broken, and he wouldn't make it further than standing up. Arthur screamed once more as the wood was brought down against his right leg. Now his leg would match his foot. The man continued to bash the wood against Arthur shin. Arthur watched as his leg slowly bent into an awkward angle, crying out in sheer pain as the bone broke.

"You hear that, hero?" the man laughed into the phone. "Listen, you're friend here, he's loads of fun!"

"_You're a sick bastard!"_ Arthur heard Alfred call.

"DON'T LISTEN, ALFRED!" he finally managed to shout.

"SHUT IT!" the man shouted, kicking Arthur in the mouth. Arthur could feel blood in his mouth, so spat it out at the kidnapper. He felt a sharp pain as the wood collided with his broken ribs.

"NAH!"

"Learn some respect," the man spat at him.

He kicked Arthur a few times in his ribs and stomach, winding the Brit. Arthur curled up in a foetal position on the floor, trying with all his might to get away from this terrifying man. He could hear the man laughing once more, sending pains through his body. He didn't understand how someone could be so ruthlessly cruel. He wanted nothing more than to find out who had hired these men to do this to them, for he knew they were hired. He had heard them speaking of "the big boss man", and Arthur would be very happy to kick the living crap out of that man for all the pain he was being submitted to at that moment. He felt a heavy foot land upon his still tender hand, crushing it with all the force it could produce. Arthur bit his bottom lip, trying not to yell, causing himself to bleed more.

"Uh, uh, uh!" the man said teasingly, wiping Arthur's bleeding lip. "That's my job, making you bleed."

Arthur shuddered under the man's touch, trying to push him away. He was too weak, though. The man sniggered at his feeble attempts, grabbing Arthur by the front of his bloodied, torn vest. Arthur looked at the man's beady eyes, as he was lifted fully off the ground. Before he could even kick out at the man, he was thrown away into a large wooden post. His head smashed against it and he felt fresh blood mixing with the dried mixture already on his poor beaten head. Wincing, he felt a foot collide with his face once more, then vicious fists. He coughed as his stomach was crushed against the frame, his spine feeling as though it was about to snap.

The man's laughter was like a knife, cutting Arthur's mind more than any physical weapon had ever done. He sat in silence, shaking against the post, hoping that the man was finished.

He was mistaken.

The man lifted his weak head, making his face tilt up to look at him. Arthur wanted to spit at the man again, but knew that meant only more pain and suffering for him. He noticed a weird container in the man's hand, and let his eyes fall upon it. The man followed his gaze and he laughed again.

"This? Oh, this is just another lovely tool of the trade."

Arthur looked at him confused for a moment, but his face contorted in excruciating pain. The man had opened to the container, dumping it's contents onto Arthur's chest. As simple as the thing was, it was such a terrible feeling Arthur couldn't help but scream once more. Salt. The bastard had dumped tons of salt onto him, and he cried out in pain as the substance soaked into his blood, seeming to shred his wounds even more. Arthur writhed as the salt burnt away at his raw wounds, trying to brush the mixture away. It made it worse though, and Arthur cried out as the shredding feeling worsened. Arthur grit his teeth again, laying as still as possible. The pain was terrible, but if he didn't move, then less damage could be done. The kidnapper seemed to read his mind, so he lift him off the ground, making the salt slip along his body. Arthur was dragged along the floor, every last part of his body aching and stinging. The man strapped him back into the chair, and took the phone away from the henchman. Arthur was shaking and whimpering, wanting the pain to end.

"Don't worry," said the henchman.

"W-what?"

"I think you know what will take the pain away."

Arthur looked at the henchman with wide, pained eyes. Yes, he knew what would take the pain away. A torrent of emotions cascaded through his mind. Wanting the drugs was wrong, they were bad for him, could kill him eventually. But, these men; they would kill him eventually. Would he rather die at the hand of another, or from his own free will?

_They are bad, drugs are bad, they will do nothing but bad to you, _he thought, _they will destroy you. Sure you'll feel numb, high, get away temporarily but for how long? You'll only want more and more!_

_True_, said another voice in his head, _but the pain. The pain right now is too much, I can't stand it. They take the pain away. I'd rather die from this, no pain, then have them kill me._

_BUT THEY'RE GIVING IT TO YOU! THEY ARE KILLING YOU!_

_Maybe so, but at least the hurting will stop…_

Still shaking, Arthur let the henchman near him, let him put the needle in his arm. He needed this… He wanted this…

"GAH!" he cried as the needle entered his arm. He could hear the men laughing, but that didn't matter anymore. The drugs were helping, they numbed him, they…

The kidnapper turned his back to Arthur, smirking at the man now slumped lamely in his seat. He could hear the younger boy on the other end of the line, his breath shaking with anger and hatred.

"Well done, Jones."

_"Fuck off!"_

"Oh, come on now, boy! Don't you want to find Arthur before it's too late?"

The boy remained silent. _"Y-yes…"_

"Good, now listen up, maybe get you're brother to take note; go back to the conference room. You'll get a text. Use whatever you can to piece together this final clue. But do remember, I will text you when we start our games again. Try to get here before Arthur can't be recognised."

_"BASTARD!"_

"Get going now, boy. I look forward to seeing you soon."

The man hung up the phone, and turned to his henchman. The henchman looked very worried, almost scared.

"If he shows up, he'll find out who hired us!"

"True, but the boss did say he was looking forward to seeing the boys face."

"We're gunna run, right?"

"Yeah, as soon as the boy get's here we leg it! Orders are orders."

"And if we get caught?"

"Tell 'em what you know. Orders remember?"

The two men looked back at Arthur. His head hung forward and they saw tears slipping down his face. They wondered whether he could understand them. They didn't particularly care, it was just fascinating to watch him squirm. Shaking his head, the kidnapper walked away, readying himself for his final round of fun.

_**Me: Poor Arthur. I am mean to him.**_

_**Arthur: -gets ready to curse-**_

_**Me: -backs away- Please review! You know, so Arthur doesn't curse me.**_

_**Arthur: Yes, please do. Although I may curse you anyway. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lifeline**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_"Get going now, boy. I look forward to seeing you soon."_

Though shaking already through rage and terror, Alfred seemed to shake even more as the beeps of the phone being hung up drown him. Never would he forget the sounds of Arthur's pain, or the strangled tone of his voice when he called out to him. That was what Alfred hated: Arthur pleading him to not listen. How could he not if it was going to get Arthur safely away from them? He was disgusted, but he knew Arthur would be safe soon. If he got that final clue sorted in time.

Matthew placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder, causing the older twin to jump. Matthew quietly apologised, but Alfred didn't hear. His mind was racing through the conversation he had just had with the kidnapper.

_"Good, now listen up, maybe get you're brother to take note…"_

He already knew they were being watched, but this, this hit home a little hard. Someone was near them now, someone involved in kidnapping and torturing Arthur. Alfred looked around them quickly, startling Matthew.

"Al, what's wrong?"

"We're being watched," Alfred explained. "Somewhere around here, there's a person who knows us, that is watching us and tipping them off. Or they have access to the security cameras in here. Either way, they knew we were by the phone, and they knew you were with me."

Matthew's eyes widened, and he took a look around too. No one was looking particularly suspicious, but nothing settled in the twins' minds.

"Come on," Alfred said after a moment of silence. "We need to get back to the conference room fast."

"How come?"

"I'll explain when we're there, just try to keep up with me!"

With that, the twins ran out of the museum, earning them a loud shout from a disgruntled security guard. They paid no mind to him though, solely focused on getting that final clue solved and finding Arthur. Alfred cursed at the sky. Why was it so hot and sunny today! It was almost as though the weather was mocking them! Normally in movies or stories, whenever something terrible was happing the weather seemed to reflect the mood; turning dark and stormy, not hot and sunny. Pathetic Fallacy, Arthur had once explained to him, the attribution of human characteristics on nature or an inanimate object. Alfred had merely blinked at Arthur when he said that, thinking now that it truly was pathetic! The weather seemed to have the same characteristics as the bad guys! Looking so excited and fiery! God, it was pissing him off. Normally he'd hate the rain, but now he would give anything for it!

Finally, they reached the conference building. Alfred pushed through the doors, a stitch aching in his side as he slowed down slightly, stopping outside the conference room door. He bent double, taking in deep breaths, trying to stop the aching. He got up though, Matthew right behind him. He opened the doors, stunned to see that Francis and Ludwig were still there. Said pair looked up from the laptop they were still using, confused to see the twins. Now what was happening?

"Alfred? Matthew? Que faites-vous de retour si tôt? _(what are you doing back so soon?)_" Francis asked, walking over to the pair.

"Nous avons couru dans tous les sens! Nous avons fini par aller au British Museum, et Alfred a reçu un appel téléphonique de la kidnapper! Oh, Francis! C'était terrible! Ils l'ont fait … _(We ran in all directions! We ended up going to the British Museum, and Alfred received a phone call from the kidnapper! Oh, Francis! It was terrible! They did …)_" Matthew started, but Alfred cut him off, knowing exactly what his brother was saying.

"They made me listen," he said, not looking at them.

"They made you listen?" Ludwig said, standing now too.

"To Arthur. What they were doing to him."

Matthew shook a little, having heard some of the horrible noises himself. Francis put his arm around the boy, trying to assure him they would fix it. Ludwig looked startled.

"They tortured him again? The website didn't change though…"

"Because they wanted me to be the only one this time."

"They knew I was with him though! They were watching us!" Matthew said.

"Zat still doesn't explain why you are back, zo!"

"Francis, they are giving me a clue. They'll know I'm back now, and send the clue to me. The guy said he'd text me a link, and if I didn't solve it quickly… Well, I'll be getting another text to say they've started on Arthur again."

Silence fell upon the room, as everyone waited for the small device in Alfred's hand to start to ring. It was an agonising wait, everyone feeling sicker and sicker. When was this torment going to end? Everyone jumped though as the ringer sounded, dragging everyone back from morbid thoughts or plans of revenge. Alfred opened the text with a nervous hand, shaking as he forwarded the email address to Ludwig. The German opened the link, looking puzzled. The other men walked behind him to see the screen. What they found was so strange.

It was another webcam link, but this one was controllable for directions. Alfred didn't like seeing Arthur so bashed up, but realised what they needed to do. Each one of them had been (even Ludwig) had been given a complete tour of London by Arthur when they had first arrived. They had seen every last part, and Alfred knew what he and the other had to do.

"We have to look for something familiar!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" replied the others.

"We can move the camera, see? We all have been around London, so if you spot something you've seen before point it out! That's how we'll find where Arthur is hidden!"

"That was really clever, Al!" Matthew laughed.

"Hey! It can happen!"

"Oh will you two shut up! We need to do zis fast! Before… you know…"

Yes, they did know. So they set to work, looking over every last detail of the room. There were wooden pillars, the place looked damp, a British flag was pinned to the wall in the background. Different chests were stacked precariously around the room, none of them touched or opened surprisingly.

"Guys," Alfred said.

"Sacrebleu!" Francis said in surprise.

"Are you thinking what I am?" Alfred asked him.

"I may be!" the Frenchman smiled.

The other two looked on in confusion.

"Do you two care to elaborate?" Ludwig asked, frustration clear in his voice.

"You guys remember that day Arthur gave us the tour?" Alfred said.

"Yeah, of course," Matthew replied.

"Well, you remember one place he took us that he was so secretive about?"

**~Flashback~**

_Arthur walked ahead of the four men behind him. He was smirking a little, pleased that they seemed somewhat interested in this tour. He was a little worried that they didn't really want to go on it, especially Alfred, but he pleased that they seemed entertained by seeing all of the city._

"_So where are we heading next, Iggy!" Alfred said, running up along side Arthur._

"_It's Arthur, you git," Arthur smirked. "And I'm going to show you guys one place that I haven't shown anyone before."_

_Francis started to snigger behind them._

"_Oh, Arthur! Something I 'aven't seen, you make me laugh!"_

"_Get your mind out of the gutter, Frog!" Arthur called back to him. "It's nothing like that, you bloody pervert."_

_Francis continued to laugh, however. Matthew shook his head at him, in slight disgust. The Frenchman really was a piece of work. They were now walking along the pathway above the River Thames. Arthur smiled as the damp breeze from the waters hit him, being back a sense of nostalgia. Alfred noticed his smile, and started to smile too. He was happy that the British man was actually smiling for once._

_He has a nice smile, Alfred thought._

"_Okay! Just down here," Arthur said, leading the group down some slippery steps and onto a slight bank next to the water's edge. There was door on the wall, hardly noticeable in the dim lighting down there, but it was there._

"_Arthur?"_

"_Yes, Alfred?"_

"_A-are we going in there?" Alfred asked, cursing his stutter. He was still a little afraid of the dark, and this place seemed to be full of it. Arthur, realising this, put his hand on the others arm._

"_Yes, we are. But only for a moment. And it won't be too dark, I do have lighting inside!" the Brit smiled. Alfred couldn't help but smile back for a moment. Arthur opened the door and led them inside._

"_This holds a lot of memories for me," Arthur explained. "From my entire life. It's fully protected from water damage, or thieves, but no one can take this away from me."_

_The others looked around for a moment, taking in everything. They were genuinely impressed. Arthur leaned against a wall, and watched them take it all in. Smiling slightly to himself, he called them all out again. He shut the door behind them, and they continued the final part of their tour._

**~End of Flashback~**

"Of course!" Matthew exclaimed. "Everything has had a connection, so why not his hiding place!"

"And what better place to hold him-" Alfred started.

"Zan where all of 'is memories are!" Francis finished.

The small group looked at each other, smiling at their little success. Now the only problem would be getting Arthur out and to a hospital.

"It's, what? A 15 minute run from here?"

"Something like that, yes."

"So, if we-"

Alfred was cut off as he phone began to beep. A stunned silence fell over the group as Alfred picked up his phone.

_You better hurry, hero._

"_He might not last long."_

They all jumped as a voice came from the laptop. The kidnapper was waving at them, somehow knowing they were still by the laptop. He walked over to Arthur, who was now conscious and looking even more terrified. Then the camera turned off. Shaking, Alfred knew that he had to move now. The others would follow, but stay outside as back up if needed. All that any of them knew now was that they had to save Arthur, especially as his pain was about to be reawakened once more.

_**Me: Sorry this chapter is a little late; I've not been feeling all that well, but I've written this because I am feeling better!**_

_**Alfred: You didn't eat Iggy's cooking, did you?**_

_**Me: No. He may have done the curse though…**_

_**Alfred: Damn. Please review so she feels even more better!**_

_**Me: You just want me to write the next chapter 'cos you're closer to saving Arthur.**_

_**Alfred: Duh!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Lifeline**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

The group ran as fast as they could, heading down the path Arthur had shown mere days ago. Alfred, though he wouldn't admit it, was absolutely terrified. It had been nearly fifteen minutes since they had started running, and Alfred knew that whatever he was going to find would not be pretty. They finally reached a familiar area, heading down a pathway that led them to the stairway. Alfred stopped at the top, looking back at the others.

"We all set?" he asked.

"Oui, now get in zere and get Arthur! Call up at any time, even if you don't need help!"

"Yes, it would be nice to kicked the crap out these guys," Ludwig said coldly.

"Uh huh," Matthew said, surprising everyone. To redeem himself he added, "so we can find out who they were hired by."

Alfred nodded, slowly and quietly making his way down the stairs. As he made his way to the door, his hand shaking, he started to think about how they could have known to hide him down there. According to what Arthur had said, only those four and himself knew of the room. Well, they had been spying on them the whole time, they could have been doing so then too. Alfred put his hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it and opening the door slightly. He could hear Arthur crying out in pain somewhere deep inside, so he snuck in and shut the door. Crawling along the floor, Alfred hid behind some of the oddly shaped trunks and chests in the room. He hid behind one as he spotted the smaller henchman wandering his way. The guy didn't seem to have spotted him, so Alfred waited a moment. Before the guy could even cry out, Alfred caught the guy and knocked him out cold by pressing on the pressure point in his neck. Smirking, Alfred dropped him against the wall. He wouldn't be out for long, but he'd let the others deal with him later.

Alfred looked around where he was stood, trying to find something he could find as a weapon against the bigger guy. He flinched as Arthur's scream of pain echoed through the room, seeming to cut Alfred like a knife. There was a bang, as the bigger henchman threw a large piece of wood aside.

Bingo!

Alfred quietly rushed towards it, grabbing it up, and hiding for a moment. He dared to peak a little around the boxes, just to see what was going on and how he was going to attack. Arthur's face was contorted in pain as he dragged from the chair. The henchmen dropped him on the floor, and proceeded to stamp on and kick Arthur in each of his many injuries. The man's back was to Alfred, so this was the perfect moment to strike.

As quietly and quickly as he could, Alfred ran out from behind the chests and smacked the henchman around the back of his head. The man fell to the ground, blinking up at Alfred who kicked him in the face before using the pressure point on him too. Alfred dropped the wood where he could see it and rushed back over to Arthur, who was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. His eyes were closed and he was shaking so badly. Alfred slowly bent near him, placing his hand on his shoulder. Arthur jumped, covering his face.

"A-Arthur?"

Arthur looked up at Alfred, eyes widening.

"A-Alfred?" he whispered, his voice to weak to speak.

"I told you I'd find you," Alfred smiled, trying to find a part of Arthur that wasn't hurt. Arthur didn't take his eyes off of Alfred, as if daring this to not be true. He was found, he was finally going to be safe. Arthur noticed Alfred's saddened look, and held out his hand placing it on Alfred's. Said boy looked at his hand, and held onto Arthur's.

"Let's get you out of here," he said.

Arthur smiled, for the first time in ages, he smiled at Alfred. It was short lived though, as his eyes widened.

"ALFRED, LOOK OUT!" he cried, his voice breaking.

Alfred turned around just in time to grab the wrist of the smaller henchmen. He had woken up and had attempted to subdue Alfred with the drugs. With his other hand he grabbed the piece of wood and smacked across the man's head. He fell to the ground, the needle rolling slightly away. Arthur's eyes watched after it, slightly. He was in so much pain, something was telling him he needed it. He needed that little drug as it took the pain away. Alfred bent back down and looked at Arthur.

"I need to lift you," he said, a look of panic in his eyes. "It gunna hurt though, and I'm sorry."

"D-don't worry," Arthur said weakly, his voice now almost completely strained. "It's be less than these punks."

Arthur smirked a little, trying to be brave for Alfred. But Alfred saw through it. He slowly lifted Arthur to his feet, making sure his weight was on Alfred and not on his broken foot and leg.

"GAH!" Arthur cried, burying his head into Alfred. He was breathing heavily, trying to get through the pain.

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" Alfred said worryingly. "I d-don't wanna hurt you! I'm sorry!"

Arthur held onto Alfred though, pulling him closer to him. He felt safe in his arms, knowing he was finally get out of there. Alfred was stunned for a moment, then continued to walk forwards. Arthur cried out again, making Alfred scared.

"I don't know what to do!" he exclaimed. "I'll carry you, okay? Hopefully that'll help!"

Arthur stayed where he was though. His eyes were on the needle again, and then they slowly went back to Alfred's face.

"A-Alfred?"

Alfred looked where Arthur had been focusing on, eyes spotting the needle.

"No! No Arthur!"

"It takes the pain away."

"It'll kill you, no!"

"Please Alfred! I need it! It helps!"

Alfred looked down at Arthur, who's green eyes sparkled with tears of pain and fear. As much as he wanted Arthur's pain to go away, Alfred knew his friend needed to get that crap out of his system.

"It doesn't, Arthur! It just makes it worse!"

Arthur sobbed in Alfred's chest, all the pain, stress and confusion finally getting to much for him. He didn't care if he looked weak, or pathetic, he just couldn't stop. Alfred stared down at Arthur, surprised by how he clung onto his t-shirt, crying so hard into his chest. It pained him to watch, so trying to be gentle, he put his arms around Arthur and hugged him.

"Shhh, shhh!" he hushed. "You're safe now, you're safe."

He kissed the top of Arthur's head, making Arthur even paler skin grow a little in colour. Alfred didn't see this though, continuing to hug his poor friend.

"I'm gunna lift you now, so brace yourself."

Arthur nodded slightly, calming down a bit. He grit his teeth as Alfred picked him up wedding style, putting his head in the crook of his neck, holding on around his shoulders. It hurt, but not as much.

Whilst they headed for the door, Arthur started to fall asleep against Alfred, his head drooping, and his grip slacking. Alfred noticed this, and told him to go to sleep.

"Everything will be fine, okay?"

Arthur nodded and allowed himself to fall asleep in Alfred's arms. Alfred smiled, and pulled out his phone using the arm not supporting Arthur vitally. He text Matthew, telling him and the others to come down and grab their new friends. He waited besides the door, Arthur still sleeping against him. He watched Arthur's chest rise and fall with steady breathing, not sure of how he was feeling. On one hand, he was pissed that something like this happened to Arthur. On the other, he was secretly pleased to be able to be his hero. He didn't know why at that moment, but all he knew was that (apart from Matt) Arthur meant the world to him. He cared for him like he had no other person, so was pleased he could save him. Alfred was brought out of his thoughts as the door was carefully opened and the other three walked in. They all looked sadly down upon the sleeping Arthur, and then up at Alfred.

"They're over there. Watch out for the needle, though."

With that, Francis and Ludwig walked away to get the henchmen, and Matthew helped Alfred take Arthur to the nearest hospital.

_**Me: Yay! He was finally rescued! And it was all thanks to my second post today!**_

_**Alfred: Phew!**_

_**Arthur: -blushing- T-thanks…**_

_**Me: -grabs a camera-**_

_**Alfred: -smiles- No problem.**_

_**Arthur: -still blushing- Review so we can find out who did all of that to me.**_

_**Me: Oh, and Arthur. I still feel ill. -annoyed face-**_

_**Arthur: -looks shiftly away-**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Lifeline**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

It was nearly midnight. Alfred was now sat by the bedside of a heavily bruised and bandaged Arthur. He was tired, but he didn't want to close his eyes; what if Arthur woke up and needed something, or was upset or… Alfred's mind was still reeling from everything that they had been put through that day. Yes, a day. It seemed like a century had passed since Alfred first entered Arthur's ruined home.

Arthur was still asleep. Alfred and Matthew had gone to the nearest hospital they could find, the feeling of dread still lingering over them even though they had finally got Arthur back. The twins had been sent into a waiting area whilst Arthur had been taken into surgery. Matthew was asleep in a chair out in the waiting room still, having said that Alfred should be the one to wait with Arthur. The surgery had taken a few hours, but even then Alfred couldn't sleep. He was far to worried to be able to.

Alfred let his eyes travel over Arthur's body, taking in every bandage and bruise. His head was wrapped in a bandage, as was his chest. However, the bandages were thicker, more cast like because of his few broken ribs. His right leg was in a cast from his knee to his foot, the heavy bruise still slightly visible by his bare toes. Arthur's arm, from his elbow to his hand, was also in a cast. Alfred felt saddened by the sight before him. He couldn't wait to get a hold of the person responsible for all of this damage. Never had he seen Arthur _this_ hurt before; it terrified him to know that someone had actually planned every part of this. He shuddered, scared, wondering whether they were still being watched. Alfred looked back to Arthur's face. He smiled a little at the peaceful look on it. He always did look cute when he slept… Wait, where had _that_ came from? Now that he thought about it, everything about Arthur was cute. How his hair fell over his face, how he blushed when angry or annoyed, how his clothes had fit him perfectly, how his eyes always glistened no matter what emotion he was feeling. Alfred blushed a little, his thoughts still flowing as he looked over Arthur. The Brit was partially dressed because of all the bandages and casts, and Alfred couldn't help but be a little impressed by his body. Before he could carry on with his thoughts, Arthur shifted in his sleep. A light groan left the elder nation's lips, and his eyes began to flutter open. Alfred shifted, leaning closer to Arthur.

"Arthur?"

Green met blue finally and the younger nation finally felt at ease. Arthur looked around the room quickly taking in every detail, trying to catch up with everything since he lost consciousness.

"A-Alfred?" he whispered, voice still saw.

Alfred noticed this and hurried and got him a drink of water. Arthur drank it happily, the cooling and soothing sensation more than welcome.

"I'm gunna go get a doctor," Alfred said, smiling as Arthur drank. "Ya know, to let 'em know you've woke up."

"Sure," Arthur replied, not taking the cup away.

Alfred pressed the button on the wall, calling in a nurse, who then got a doctor. Alfred looked at Arthur, who returned the look nervously.

"I'm gunna go tell Mattie you're awake."

"Matthew's here?"

"Yeah, he helped me get you here."

Arthur looked slightly frustrated, but nodded. "Tell him I said 'hi'!"

"You can tell him yourself if he comes in!"

Alfred hurried down the waiting room, seeing Matthew was still asleep in his chair. He smiled at his brother, and took a quick photo on his phone. What? What's the point of being a hero if you can't prank your brother? He shook his shoulders slightly.

"Mattie? Yo, bro! Wake up!"

Matthew jerked awake, looking up at Alfred. His eyes were slightly annoyed, but he held it back with his passive aggression.

"What's up, Al?" He spotted the large smile on his twin's face. "Is Arthur awake!"

"Yup! Wanna say hi?"

"Um… Just tell him I said so, okay. I think too many people in the room will just be a little too much for him at the moment."

"Okay," Alfred smiled. "Iggy said to say 'hi' if you weren't going in just yet."

Matthew smiled. Of course, Arthur would sense the mood so much better than Alfred could. Why was he so surprised? Alfred waved to his brother, and hurried back to Arthur's bedroom.

After a fifteen minute check up the doctor left the pair alone, telling them that the pain killers would probably wear out soon and to page the nurse as soon as it happens. The pair nodded, and Alfred sat back down next to Arthur's bed. The latter could tell that Alfred hadn't had a lot of sleep, but also knew he was too stubborn to listen to any complaints for him to go to sleep.

"Probably a stupid question," Alfred finally said, "but how're you doing now?"

"I…" Arthur said. "I'm better. W-when did the doctors give me the pain killers?"

"Way after they let the other crap get out of your system," Alfred said, knowing that's what Arthur was getting at.

Arthur looked down at the sheets, flushing as the memory of his behaviour earlier came into his mind. "Sorry, I shouldn't have been like that with you."

"It wasn't your fault," Alfred said. "They did it! They gave you it, knowing that would happen!"

"But it was wrong of me to do that to you!" Arthur argued, looking up from the sheets.

Alfred stared at him for a moment, then sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing. Arthur started to looked around the room again, feeling nervous again. He was a sitting duck here, and he didn't want anymore pain or anymore of the bad drugs. Alfred watched him, not knowing what it was going to take to convince him he was safe now. Arthur was shaking a little too, so Alfred put his hand on his uninjured arm. Arthur looked up at him, surprised.

"Arthur, you're okay now," Alfred said. "You're safe. No one is gunna hurt you now!"

Arthur just stared at him. He knew Alfred was trying to make him feel better, but there was no way he would feel safe.

"Look, tell me what happened," Alfred said, not taking his hand away. "How'd they get you?"

Arthur was shaking a little more.

"I need to know."

"I got up in the middle of the night. It was so hot, I just couldn't cool down," Arthur began, not looking at Alfred. "But, I still had a craving for my tea. So, I went down stairs to make some. Then I got attacked. The big one, the one who… you know, hurt me, he was the one who got me. Beat me up and drugged me."

"You were gone for 12 hours before I found your house…" Alfred groaned, sounding pained. "Arthur, I'm so sorry!"

Arthur was taken aback. Alfred didn't need to feel sorry! He had found him, saved him! "Alfred, don't! You did what you could! It couldn't have been easy; any of it! I heard them speaking; they mentioned clues! That would take time! Don't feel sorry!"

"But, we all went to the meeting! But Ludwig cancelled because it was too hot and because you hadn't shown up! Then I was just lying in the field for a while, and then I spoke to Francis and he said to call you! I could get through, then he left to find Ludwig and I went to your house! It turned into this huge search and rescue thing with the kidnapper dragging those two in and then Mattie, and…and I had never felt so scared in all my life!"

Arthur stared at him sadly. "Alfred, you… You risked your life to find me, I'm not mad or anything. I'd have gone for help to, to be honest, if I were looking for you."

"You'd l-look for me?" Alfred said.

"Y-yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I haven't really been the best friend have I?"

Arthur sighed, realising Alfred had taken his hand away at some point. He, though nervously, put his hand on Alfred's making the younger nation jump slightly.

"Alfred F Jones, today you did something for me that few others would; though it pains me to say it," he paused and smirked, "you were my hero today."

Alfred just stared at him, a smile spreading across his face. He stood up and, as gently as he could managed, hugged Arthur. Arthur put his uninjured arm and hand on Alfred back, wincing a little at the added pressure on his wounds.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Arthur," Alfred smiled.

"Today was the nicest thing you've ever done for me," Arthur countered, smiling against Alfred's chest. They stayed that way for a few moments, until Alfred yawned. Arthur looked up at him, shaking his head.

"How long has it been since you last slept?"

"A while," Alfred yawned.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I'd like to see you try and ground me!"

The pair laughed at each other, Alfred sitting back in his seat next to the bed. They talked for a while longer, neither watching the clock. It was only when Arthur started to ache that they took a break.

"Time for some meds, I think," Alfred smirked.

"Uh huh," Arthur groaned, a little nervous about having drugs again. He knew these ones would help him, that they were safer than the others, but he still couldn't help but feel scared. Alfred didn't see this, however, and called the nurse in. She smiled, gave Arthur his medicine and left after ticking on a chart at the end of his bed. The feeling was almost instantaneous. Arthur could feel himself numbing, and started to feel drowsy too. He let out a small yawn, stifling it with his un-hurt arm. Alfred sniggered and smiled.

"Bedtime, dude," he smirked. "Go on, sleep. I'll let you sleep in peace."

Arthur tensed. The last time he was alone, well… he'd ended up there. So, he wasn't too keen to be left alone again. Alfred smiled, patting his arm.

"We both gotta sleep," he said. "You more than anyone."

Arthur stayed completely still though, not wanting to seem weak. He smiled a little at Alfred as the American turned to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Arthur," Alfred smiled. "I'll be see you in the morning."

Arthur started to shake a little as the American continued to walk away. Weaknesses be damned, he was too afraid because of everything.

"No!"

Alfred turned around. "What?"

"No, don't go."

Alfred could only stare at the petrified Englishman before him. Arthur was nearly crying, his eyes watering up. Alfred could see him shaking, in what he could only assume was fear because he had had the pain meds already.

"Art-"

"Stay."

The one word, said determinedly yet fearfully, was enough to stun the younger nation.

"Okay, I'll stay."

Alfred went to sit in his chair, but Arthur shook his head.

"Like you said, we both need sleep." He shifted to make room. "Please."

Alfred blinked, a little stunned by the request. He smiled sadly at his friend, and lay down on the bed next to him.

"It's okay to be afraid, you know," Alfred said.

"I just… don't want to be alone…"

"I know."

Alfred felt Arthur shake a little, so put his arm lightly over his shoulder. Arthur seemed to lighten up a little, putting his head slightly onto Alfred's chest, holding his shirt, the little tears finally over flowing.

"Shhh, shhh," Alfred hushed once more. "You're okay, I got you."

Arthur eventually calmed down, and the pair fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**Me: Oh, my god! Such fluff!**_

_**Alfred: Man, I hate it when Arthur cries! -hugs Arthur-**_

_**Arthur: -blushing like mad- I don't know whether to curse you or not…**_

_**Me: Thanks for reading so far, more to come I assure you that! Make sure to review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Lifeline**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Sunshine poured through the windows, setting a gentle glow across the room. Arthur blinked awake, aching slightly. He felt an extra weight by his side, and looked up. Alfred was still on the bed next to him, holding him against him, his head on top Arthur's. Arthur noticed his head was on the American's chest, and blushed. He didn't move though. It was… nice. Somehow it felt right. Waking up to sunshine and having Alfred's arms around him, it just felt perfect. He smiled to himself, the blush staying in place. Sure, he remembered what had happened the night before, and he was a little embarrassed by how he acted, but he seemed not to care; this right now was better than anything he had felt before. Alfred shifted next to him, groaning a little and waking up. Arthur sighed. Looking down, Alfred saw the blonde haired Brit lying against his chest still and smiled.

_So cute_, he thought to himself.

Arthur looked up when Alfred shifted again, and they locked eyes. Both now sporting furious blushes, but not moving. Arthur was the first to smile, which surprised Alfred. The younger nation blinked, but smiled back.

"You stayed," Arthur grinned.

"Of course," Alfred replied. "You were upset, I wasn't gunna leave you."

Arthur's smile got bigger, though he blushed a little harder. Alfred had never seen him look more happy. It was kind of contagious! He started to smile broadly too, hugging Arthur tighter. Arthur, however, groaned.

"Gah!"

"What?" Alfred said, suddenly worried, but then it clicked. "You need some more meds, don't cha?"

Arthur nodded. Alfred got up and pressed the button to call the nurse, who gave Arthur he medicine and then left once more. Arthur smiled contently as he felt numb once more. Alfred watched him, smiling at the look of peace on his friends face. Everything that had happened was still running through his mind: Arthur's terrified face begging him to stay, the pair sleeping on the same bed, Arthur hugging against him willingly and not pulling away when they had woken up and saw each other. Alfred sat back in his seat next to the bed, and Arthur turned to look at him.

"Don't you think you should go get washed and changed?"

"You saying I smell?" Alfred joked.

"Just a little," Arthur smirked. "Come on, you were running around all day in the freaking heat, and you're still in the same clothes."

"Fine," Alfred said, he stood up but stopped. "You sure you'll be fine on your own?"

"For a while," Arthur sighed. "It's sunny and there are doctors and nurses wandering around past my door constantly. If anything bad happens I can page someone… But, uh…"

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Alfred smiled.

Arthur looked up at him and smiled his biggest smile yet. "Thanks, Alfred."

Alfred turned and left the room after one more smile to Arthur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quickly, Alfred hurried back to his hotel room and got washed and dressed. His shut the door to the hotel room, and looked around each door way and under the bed before he was certain that he was safe and no one was going to attack him too. He had his shower and got dressed, slumping back against his unused bed and sighed. He looked to the beside table where he had left his phone before his shower as the small object started to beep. Making a mental note to change the ring tone in a minute, he opened the message. It was from Matthew.

_Matt: Hey, you still at the hospital?_

_Al: Nah, I'm back at the hotel. Iggy told me to go get washed and changed!_

_Matt: XD So, he's okay?_

_Al: Going back in a minute. He had a funny moment last night though._

_Matt: Funny ha-ha or funny bad?_

_Al: Bad, of course._

_Matt: Wait, you're in the same hotel as me aren't you?_

_Al: -facepalm- yeah. Room 546._

A few moments later, there was a knocking on the door. Alfred opened it and smiled at his brother. Matthew was smirking a little, apparently amused by their joint moment of idiocy. Alfred moved and let him inside.

"So what did you mean by 'funny moment'?" Matthew asked.

"He started to freak out at one point. He yawned and looked freaking tired as hell, so I said it was time for bed. He started to look scared. Especially when I said I'd leave him in peace and go back to the hotel. Then he practically started crying and told me to stay."

"Did you?"

"Of course!"

"Good, 'cos if you'd left him, I'd have had to hit you."

"Matt!"

"What happened next?"

"He moved over saying what I had said, and made me get on the bed with him. He looked upset still, actually crying now, so I hugged him and we fell asleep. I woke up this morning with him still in my arms." Alfred blushed lightly.

Matthew saw this, and smiled. "You really like him, don't you?"

"What?"

"Al, you've never been one to read the atmosphere so let me explain," Matthew smiled. "You love him, don't you?"

Alfred blinked and blushed again, more forcefully this time. "I…"

Matthew smiled. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Don't worry, Alfred."

"What if he doesn't love me back…?"

"Of course he loves you!" Matt said, exasperated. "Any one can see that! I think even the kidnapper saw it."

"Huh?"

"Of all the people Arthur has contact with, you were the one they chose. They kept saying hurry as a prompt, but you'd have hurried either way. They knew that."

Alfred didn't know what to say. His mind was reeling, not understanding anything that was going on! All he did know was: he had to see if Arthur loved him too. Of course he loved Arthur, the cute Brit hadn't left his mind in months, but whether that love was shared was another matter. The twins jumped when Alfred's phone went off again. Alfred answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Bonjour, Alfred!"_

"Hey, Francis."

"_So, 'ow is cher Arthur?"_

"He's good, well, he was when I left a while ago."

"_You left 'im?"_

"He told me to! To get washed and changed and then to come back!"

"_Okay, as long as 'e was the one to request it."_

"Was that all, 'cos I really need to get back to him."

"_We were going to start to interrogate our captives,"_ Francis said. _"Ze private prison. Be zere if you can; we'll tell you anything zat gets said."_

Francis hung up the phone, leaving Alfred to just stare at the wall. Oh, how he wanted to get his hands on those evil, twisted bastards, but he knew that where he really needed to be was with Arthur. He turned to Matt, who could hear Francis' loud voice from where he was sat. The younger twin nodded, stood up and hugged his brother.

"You both will be fine," he said. He then left the hotel room.

Alfred sighed, and grabbed a bottle of Coke from his bag. He hurried towards the door, rushing back to the hospital.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Alfred stood in the doorway of Arthur's room, just staring at the sleeping Englishman. He smiled, loving the peaceful look on the Brit's face. He shut the door behind him, slowly and quietly walking over to his seat. His eyes never left Arthur. He had to admit it, Arthur was looking much better. Though still bruised and bandaged, he looked healthier. His skin had some colour back in it, and his hair was shiny. Alfred couldn't help himself; he leaned down and kissed Arthur on the forehead. He sat down, blushing at what he had just done. Arthur started to stir and eventually turned to look at Alfred. His green eyes seemed to light up at the sight of the now clean American next to his bed.

"Hello," he smiled.

"You sleep well?" Alfred asked.

"Very, thank you."

Arthur could tell Alfred was hiding something, looking him up and down and judging the boys actions.

"What's wrong?" Arthur finally asked.

"I…"

"Alfred?"

"I…" Alfred didn't know what to say; he had no clue what Arthur meant! Whether it was his emotions or the knowledge of the interrogation that was starting any moment now.

"Alfred," Arthur said, sounding annoyed. "What's going on?"

"Francis and Ludwig are starting the interrogation," Alfred said quietly, choosing to tell Arthur how he felt later.

Arthur stared at him, then suddenly started sitting up. "I want to be there."

"What? You're hurt!"

"Alfred, I need to be there. And I know that you want to be there too. So we'll both go!"

Alfred thought about it, then nodded. Arthur had a right to know who had done this to him. So, he want and spoke to the doctor, got Arthur as dressed as he could be, and the pair left for the private prison.

_**Me: D'awww, Alfred! So sweet, you risk getting diabetes spending time with him!**_

_**Alfred: Is that a compliment?**_

_**Arthur: I think it is…**_

_**Me: -smiling- You guys know what to do! R&R pwease! You know you want to!**_

_**Alfred and Arthur: -shudders- She's like Natalya…**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Lifeline_**

**_Chapter 13_**

Alfred had never seen Arthur look more determined. Though he was on crutches, he moved quickly out of the hospital with Alfred at his side for support. He was a little red in the face, the heat and effort slowly draining him. That was why Alfred remained close to him. He needed to be able to catch Arthur if he fell suddenly, so no more damage could be done.

"Arthur," Alfred said as they walked, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Alfred. I am absolutely, 100% sure that I want to go and see why these monsters were torturing me."

Alfred shuddered a little at the coldness in Arthur's voice. He knew there was no arguing with him in this state, so he continued to follow after him.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Holding the door open, Alfred let Arthur enter the secret building first. Arthur nodded his thanks, and waited for Alfred.

"Come on, stupid," he laughed, the tall American jogging up to him.

"Shut up!" Alfred laughed in return.

This wasn't going to be easy. Alfred knew that something bad was going to happen, that Arthur was going to get upset or hurt again. He didn't want that to happen, but at the same time he knew it was useless to argue with the British nation.

Finally, they reached the elevator and put in the floor number. Arthur jumped a little at the whirring noise of the lift, shaking a little. Alfred looked at him sideways, not knowing what to do. He put his hand on Arthur's elbow, making the smaller man jump again and look up at him. He calmed though, smiling a little at Alfred's attempts to comfort him.

"Thank you," he mumbled, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Alfred smiled at him, his own blush forming too.

_So adorable_, he thought.

The pair looked towards the door as the bell dinged and the metal doors slid open. Alfred put his hand on the frame to stop them from closing, letting Arthur get out. The duo walked down the hallway before reaching the door at the very end. Alfred opened it, and both nations walked into the large room. There was a wall half way through, with a large window that could only be seen through on one side. Ludwig and Francis were looking through that window, talking about how they were going to go through with the interrogations, when their attention was drawn to the opening door.

"Arthur?" Francis said, genuinely stunned to see the injured nation. He looked up at Alfred, confusion clear on his face.

"Don't start," Arthur snapped. "I wanted to be here. I need to know."

"Oui, and we would 'ave told Alfred all of it to tell you!" Francis argued. "You are 'urt, mon amis! You shouldn't be 'ere!"

Arthur just walked over to the window and stared with hatred at the man inside. It was the large man, the one who had caused him the most terrible pain he had ever had to endure. Alfred shut the door and looked through to. The man had a large bruise on the right side of his face where Alfred had kicked and hit him with the wood.

"Where's the other one?" Alfred asked.

"Through there," Ludwig said, pointing to a door behind them. "Locked him in a cell in the dark."

"Just get this over with," Arthur said, not taking his eyes off of the man in the room. "I want to know who did this."

The others nodded and headed for the door to the man. Arthur stayed put and watched, but he grabbed onto Alfred sleeve. Alfred turned and looked at him, surprised.

"Stay with me, please," Arthur mumbled, not looking at him.

"Sure, of course."

Ludwig entered the room first, staring at the man with a strange hatred. Francis entered after him, shutting the door (he knew Alfred would stay with Arthur, that's just how fantastic he was a spotting l'amour!). The man looked up, a little nervously. Ludwig walked behind him, making sure his presence was felt, Francis looked on, leaning on the wall opposite them.

"It's not nice the other way round, is it?" Ludwig snapped.

The man jumped. No. No this was not nice. But he had his orders, and they were to speak.

"I'll tell you every thing," he said. "I was ordered to."

"Well zat is 'elpful," Francis said. "Speak zen, before we loose our patience."

"We were hired. That much you realised already, I assume. Well, we were hired in confidentiality from our real boss for this person. We don't actually know who his, only that's a male and he's younger than all of us. Um… We weren't given any specific orders on what we were supposed to do from this guy, so our orders came from our real boss."

From outside the room, Arthur was listening intently. As was Alfred. So the guy was hired and had two bosses. Two people had this done? That was terrifying to say the least. Arthur was shaking a little. Alfred saw this and put his arm around him gently. Arthur looked up at him, and smiled softly. He was getting used to this sweet behaviour, but knew it would only last while he was injured. He sighed sadly.

_Maybe, just maybe, he feels the same…_ he thought.

"WHO HIRED YOU?" Ludwig yelled suddenly. The man would speak the name of either his hired or true boss. He shook his head so many times, it was a wonder how he hadn't gotten dizzy!

"I am ordered not to say my boss' name! But I was given a message to give Kirkland, one that he would understand."

"ZEN SAY IT!"

The man looked to the glass, looking directly at Arthur who started to shake against Alfred.

"It comes directly from my hired boss."

"SAY IT BEFORE I BEAT YOU SENSELESS!"

The man didn't flinch or look away from the glass. He said one word simply and boldly:

"Jerk."

_**Me: -gasp-! Sorry for the delay; I got seriously ill. I mean I passed out and stopped breathing for a minute or so on Tuesday. I'm better now though, still a little ill but I can eat again!**_

_**Arthur: -shaking-**_

_**Alfred: Awww! I'm sorry you're sick.**_

_**Me: Me too!**_

_**Alfred: Arthur? -worried- Uh…**_

_**Arthur: -shaking still, not looking at anyone-**_

_**Alfred: Do you think reviews would help?**_

_**Me: Yeah! They help the world go round! -winks-**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Lifeline**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Arthur's shaking got worse, Alfred having to try and keep him standing. It couldn't be? No. No. NO! Arthur could feel the tears coming before he could stop them. They rolled bitterly down his cheeks, leaving stains along the skin. Alfred looked down at him, seriously worried. He didn't understand the message, and neither did Ludwig or Francis (both of which were staring at the man like he had just lost his marbles). Alfred noticed the tears, quickly moving around to face Arthur. The smaller nation looked up into his beyond-blue eyes, sobbing harder. It hurt. It hurt knowing that he had been betrayed again.

"Arthur? Arthur, tell me what's wrong!"

"I know who did it…"

"Who?"

Arthur looked back up at Alfred, trying to convey the name with his eyes.

_Come on, you fool! Think! Why would I be crying so much if they didn't mean something to me! _Arthur thought bitterly. Alfred continued to stare into Arthur's eyes, still trying to figure out who had done this.

"Your crying," he said lamely.

Arthur laughed harshly. "So would you be!"

"No… No… I think I know… I can't be though!"

"Say it."

"P-Peter?"

"Hole-in-one."

Arthur looked down at the floor. This was too much. Maybe he shouldn't have come. Peter. His 12-year-old brother had done this to him. Why? What had he done that was so bad Peter felt the need to retaliate to this extent? Sure they bickered, but don't all brothers! They teased each other, they argued, but they cared for each other, using their terms of "jerk" and "brat" as joking endearment. Alfred held onto him as he sobbed again.

"It might not be…" he tried to say, but Arthur shook his head.

"I know it. There were two bosses the guy said, so if we speak to P-Peter, then we can find the other guy and truly understand w-why they did this…"

Ludwig grabbed the man by his collar and dragged him out of his seat. Francis opened the door, waiting for the German to drag him back to the cells. Arthur moved away from Alfred a little, pressing against the window to keep some distance between himself and the captive. Alfred stood next to him, keeping his eyes on the guy who smirked as he walked by. Alfred went to hit him, but Arthur grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Leave it."

"But!"

"Alfred!"

Alfred jumped at Arthur's tone, but stopped and stood back next to him. From the doorway, Francis was smirking a little at the pair.

"You two alright?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Yup, all good here!"

Francis cocked an eyebrow, looking at them sceptically.

"Are you sure?"

"Not now, Frog!" Arthur snapped, a little venomously. Francis flinched, as did Alfred. The younger nation looked towards Francis. His look was apologetic, trying to show Francis that now was not the moment to go Love-Guru on them. Francis nodded, understanding, but he pulled Alfred to the side a little.

"Why is 'e upset?"

"It was Peter."

"Peter? As in, 'is brother Peter?"

"One and the same."

"_Merde_…"

"I'm still here, you know!"

Francis and Alfred jumped slightly, looking back towards the irate Englishman.

"Sorry, Arthur," Alfred sighed.

"So you should be," Arthur said, a small smirk playing around his lips. Alfred sensed his mood lightening (shocker, Alfred laughed internally) and smiled a little. Francis rolled his eyes, slightly frustrated by their clear fondness of each other and their lack of speaking about it.

"Okay zen!" he finally said, snapping everyone out of the silence. "When Ludwig is back from locking up our 'elpful captive, we need to decided on what to do."

"I agree," Alfred said. "We need to find Peter and talk to him. It may a big misunderstanding." Arthur raised his eyebrows in a way that said _'me having the crap kicked out of me is a misunderstanding?'_. Alfred quickly went to rephrase it. "I mean, him being the boss! It may not be him!"

"Yes, I do need to speak to him. If he did do this, then he is so grounded when I get my hands on him. I won't let him leave that blasted fort for a month!"

Alfred laughed a little, but the look he received from Arthur shut him up instantly; Arthur was deadly serious about this. Ludwig came back from the cells, looking really annoyed.

"I want nothing more than to gas them this instant!" he snapped.

"Please, Ludwig, no thoughts of genocide now," Arthur said. He turned back to the other two and sighed. "Have any of you seen Peter around today?"

Ludwig and Francis shook their heads.

"Non, Arthur, we were in the conference room all day," Francis said.

"If he'd snuck in at any point we'd have seen," Ludwig added.

Arthur then turned to Alfred. "Did you or Matthew?"

Alfred did some thinking. Had he seen him? He had been running around all day, been to so many different places… But, there was always that feeling of someone watching them… Someone that knew there was more than just Alfred in the room, someone who knew Matthew was with him… That feeling he had had all day. He thought they'd have to be a very good spy to be able to watch them and not be seen, but maybe they were just small enough to sneak around them and not be seen. Alfred kept thinking. Peter was quiet good at disguising himself; how many times had they thought he was Matthew in the meetings or another country until Arthur spotted him? That's when it hit him. Hard.

"I may have done…"

"What?" the other three said.

"Uh… There was a kid in Trafalgar Square. When Mattie and me went to go get the clue there. He was holding it, sat right 'under Nelson's gaze' and he said about the big man in black telling him to sit and wait for me. I thought it was weird that the kid's parents didn't say anything about some creeper giving their kid a box and making him wait for another man. The boy didn't look the Peter, but how many times has he tricked any one of us to think he was Mattie or someone else? I think that kid was Peter, and the tale the kid said was a lie. Peter gave me the clue to go to the British Museum and has been spying on us the whole time."

They all stood stock still, staring at Alfred with mixed emotions. It all made sense now. But would he still be sat in Trafalgar Square? No, he'd have moved by now. Gone to get some sleep somewhere and sat some place else. But where?

"If he was spying on us," Arthur said. "Where would he be now?"

"I doubt your house," Alfred said. "Because of how trashed it is."

"Hmm. Can't wait to check out the damage," Arthur muttered.

"What about ze park?" Francis suggested.

"The park I found you in yesterday?"

"Oui, maybe he's in there playing with the other children or getting ice cream?"

"It's worth a shot," Ludwig said.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Half an hour later, after securing all locks and ensuring their captives couldn't escape, they were entering the park where all the panic and worry had began the previous day. Alfred stopped them before they walked in.

"Guys, someone should stay with Arthur out here," he said, ignoring Arthur slightly irritated expression. "We can surprise Peter more that way. I can find him with a little help, and then the person with me can go back and bring Arthur and the other person in. Peter will get a shock seeing Arthur, and then we can question him."

"That's actually a very good plan," Arthur said, surprising everyone. "What? I can agree with him sometimes."

"I'll go in with you, Alfred," Francis said. "I seem more natural in ze park, partially because of my flirting with ze ice-cream girl yesterday!"

"Hmmm. Well, that aside, I agree," Ludwig said. "Get going!"

It took another ten minutes, but Alfred spotted him. The little boy he had gotten the clue off of. He was playing with the other children, not a parent in sight. Alfred nodded to Francis who hurried out to Arthur and Ludwig. Alfred wandered over to the kid.

"Hey, uh, kid," he said, hoping he didn't look like a creeper. The boy stopped and turned around a little nervously.

"H-hey, you're that guy I met y-yesterday!"

"Yes, I am. Now, I want an explanation."

"A-an explanation?"

"Yes, Peter, an explanation. For what's been going on and why you were spying on us all day."

"Well, I don't really know how to answer that," the boy replied. "I was just sat in Trafalgar Square yesterday."

Alfred smirked, confusing the boy. "You never told you're name was Peter."

The boy stopped and blinked. "Uh…"

Alfred pulled off the brunette wig Peter had been wearing to reveal his dusty blonde hair. Peter shook a little, nervous now he had been found out. Alfred motioned behind him, and Peter looked in that direction. His eyes widened at the sight of his older brother hobbling over to them on crutches so many wounds and bruises over his body.

"Peter Kirkland," he said. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Peter continued to stare at Arthur, shocked.

"What's up with you?" Arthur snapped. "Surprised to see me standing?"

"No," Peter said quietly. "I… I didn't expect to see you so… broken…"

That set everyone back. They stared at the boy, taking in his genuinely shocked and confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"Uh."

"We know about the thugs, Peter," Ludwig said.

"About you 'iring zem."

"Arthur, they were only meant to give you a fright," Peter choked. "I didn't know they would do that!"

"Well, I was bloody frightened alright."

"No, no! I didn't know they would hurt you! He said they wouldn't hurt you!"

"Who?"

"Uh…"

"Peter, tell me, or so help me I will so help me I will lock you on that fort for a year."

"I made a deal," Peter explained. "You know how much I want to be recognised as a country and he said he'd help me if I'd front his plan. I said yes, and he's going to help me become a nation! But he promised no one would get hurt!"

"Peter, who is it!"

Peter looked up at Arthur sadly. "He said I had to join him before becoming a nation, but that you two wouldn't let me if you didn't understand how serious I was and then he made the plan." He motioned to Arthur and Alfred.

The pair looked to each other, scared. That way of speaking, it sounded like…

_**Me: CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**Alfred: OMFG!**_

_**Arthur: Peter… This is bad…**_

_**Me: Very, and reviews will help to sort the problem.**_

_**Arthur: Aren't you forgetting something…?**_

_**Me: What? OH! Thanks to my friend for suggesting our little character shock!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Lifeline_**

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

"No way," Alfred said, looking between Arthur and Peter. "No. Oh, God! Peter, please tell me you aren't talking about who I think you're talking about!"

Peter was shaking, the impact of everything slowly taking it's place in his 12-year-old mind. Suddenly, he was terrified. He had been manipulated because he was an easy target. Maybe he should have listened to Toris that one time…

Arthur's eyes were closed, trying to take in everything that was going on. Was this all just part of a bigger scheme? He had never felt more hatred before in his life. Sure, he was still angry at Peter, but he was just a kid! He was tricked! Someone had played up to the boy's insecurities and desires, and he wanted to kill them.

Francis watched the scene, suddenly aware of the coldness that had just struck them. This was bad. Very, _very_ bad… He looked at Ludwig, the stoic German finally showing emotion.

"What is he planning?" he asked Peter.

Peter looked up at Ludwig, shaking his head. "I… d-don't know… He did mention gaining…"

"Gaining what?" Arthur questioned.

"C-comrades…" Peter muttered.

That did it. That one little word. Despite the heat, everyone and everything froze. Arthur opened his eyes, pained green latching onto the uneasy blue of Alfred's. Okay, now they could freak out.

"A-Arthur…"

"I know."

Arthur took a shaky breath, trying to keep himself calm as the weight of this whole situation started to press down on him. That bastard… That twisted, evil bastard… Arthur looked back to Peter, who was still taking in all the bruises and wounds on Arthur's body. He pitied the boy.

"Peter, we'll get you out of that deal," he said. "Just explain to us what happened."

The boy looked up at Arthur, fearful eyes locking with his brother's. He gulped.

"I… I tried to sneak into another meeting a while ago," the boy explained. "You know, the one in Spain. B-but I got caught before I could go in. I got taken to this little room to wait until the meeting was over, but someone came in and started talking to me. They said they could help me become a nation so that I wouldn't have to keep sneaking in. I had to sign a contract for something, but I don't know what. He told me all I needed to do was keep an eye on Alfred and who ever he was with and to tell them if anything happened that they didn't want. I'm so sorry, Arthur!"

Arthur smiled weakly at Peter, moving right in front of him. Peter looked at him, and hugged him gently around the waist, crying. Arthur flinched a little at the added pressure, but did his best to hug Peter back.

Alfred watched them for a moment, remembering a time when that scene was himself and Arthur. He shook his head, and pulled out his phone. He had to call Mattie, to make sure he was okay. He had been on his own for a while now, and if this was going to get nasty then he wanted to keep his brother in his sight.

"_Hello?_"

"Matt! Are you okay?"

"_Yeah, why wouldn't I be?_"

Alfred paused, looking at the others, who in turn returned his gaze knowingly. "Things are getting complicated, Matt. Where are you?"

"_The hotel._"

"Stay there, we're gunna come and get you."

"_Alfred?_"

"What?"

"_N-nothing… I just thought I heard something, was all…_"

Well, that couldn't be good. "Lock your door and barricade it with whatever you can. Do not open it unless I say so. Got me?"

"_Uh huh…_"

Alfred hung up the phone and looked back at the others. Arthur smiled knowingly at him; had things been different, he would have done the same for Peter. He still had his arm around the boy, looking down at him. No one could believe something this big was happening. Ludwig volunteered to go back to the conference room and start planning what they were going to do next. The others meanwhile made their way to the hotel. Alfred ran up to his brother's room and knocked on the door.

"Mattie! It's me!"

Peter and Francis were helping Arthur along the corridor (Arthur was a little pissed that Francis kept on touching him at random unnecessary times) when they heard some scraping in Matthew's room. A moment later, the door opened a fraction and they saw Matthew's timid face looking around the door. He opened it fully upon seeing his brother and let them inside. Arthur settled into the chair by the desk, Alfred sitting on the surface next to him. Peter sat on the window sill, leaning against the glass. Francis and Matthew sat on either side of the bed. They all looked at each other, before Matthew finally realised the addition to their group.

"Uh… What's Peter doing here?"

Arthur looked sideways at said boy, who looked down sadly. The former couldn't explain this whole situation, so he looked to Alfred. The younger nation blinked, but explained to Matthew everything that had happened after he had left his room earlier. Matthew's expressions were really difficult to read. They flickered through so many different emotions that no one could tell what he was thinking. Finally, he sighed and looked at Peter, shaking his head.

"Didn't you listen to 'stranger danger'?" Matthew asked him, surprising everyone. "So, now what? We have to get him out of his deal?"

"Looks like it," Francis said.

"The only problem is, where would he keep the contract?" Alfred said.

Arthur shook his head tiredly. This was really wearing him out. He sighed and put his head in his hands, closing his eyes tightly. He needed to rest, but he couldn't just leave the others to do all the work. Arthur felt a hand lay gently on his shoulder, so looked up. Alfred was watching, a worried expression on his face. Arthur blushed a little, looking back down again.

"Arthur," Alfred said quietly. "You know, if this is making you tired you can go to sleep."

"No, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Alfred argued. "If you're worried about… well, anything, to be honest, then don't! We'll all look at for you, and I promised I'd stay, and I intend to keep that promise."

Arthur looked up again and smiled at Alfred. He would have jumped up and hugged him tightly if it wasn't for two reasons.

1. It was nearly physically impossible for him to do so with his injuries.

2. There were other people in the room.

"Thanks, Alfred," he said. "But, I really am fine. Just a little…"

"Lost?" Alfred supplied.

"Yeah…"

The others watched them curiously. Matthew smiled knowingly, Peter looked confused but happy Arthur had someone he could count on, whereas Francis was full to bursting point with their fluffy romance not coming out yet. He groaned internally, wanting to smack their heads (or lips, or anything really…) together.

"So what now?" Matthew asked, snapping everyone back into attention.

"We go speak to Ludwig in ze conference room," Francis said, standing up.

"Yes, we need to get this over with," Arthur said, trying to stand. With a little help from Alfred he finally stood, and the group headed towards the conference room once more.

_**Me: URGH! Fail chapter is FAIL!**_

_**Francis: Do you need 'elp zere, Clare?**_

_**Me: Fuck off, Frog.**_

_**Arthur and Alfred: -laughing-**_

_**Me: I'm sorry this chapter sucks. Hopefully the next one will be better. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Lifeline**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_The knife cut into his flesh, slicing a long layer away. He couldn't help but cry out in sheer agony, the feeling of blood pouring mercilessly down his arms. He couldn't believe this was happening again, multiple levels of pain flowing effortlessly through him. The pain that hurt the most was the stabbing in his heart. Why had he believed him? Why did he ever think that that moron would ever keep such a promise? It hurt. God, it hurt. His heart was breaking, the realisation that he had been abandoned again sinking in forcefully. He opened his eyes slightly, looking through the darkness towards the one blinking shimmer of light. There was a large silhouette blocking some of the light, an evil Cheshire grin and glowing violet eyes. Shaking, he tried to move away from the pure terror being shone at him. He blinked, watching as a smaller unknown form moved from the side of the taller silhouette. An ice cold glare of blue shot in his direction, and he recoiled from these new eyes, wanting all of this to just end now._

"Arthur?"

_He screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out everything. He threw his hand over his ears in an futile attempt to rid himself of anymore pain, and he shook more than he had ever done._

"Arthur, come on."

Arthur's eyes flickered open, blushing a little as he realised he had fallen asleep.

"Hmm…"

Arthur looked around the room from his seat, still shaking from him nightmare. He hoped that he hadn't yelled in his sleep or anything. Alfred was looking at him, more worry showing on his face. He moved in front of Arthur, trying to get the older man to make eye contact. He couldn't though, seeing that Arthur was shaking. He put his hand onto Arthur's shoulder and smiled as the latter looked up finally.

"Maybe you should go back to the hotel and go to sleep," Alfred suggested, sighing as Arthur shook his head.

"I'm fine now," he snapped. "I-I just dozed off. I'm alright now."

"Well, we came up with the plan while you were asleep."

"Tell me."

"Me, you and Peter will find out where he is and try to talk him into breaking the contract. Francis and Ludwig will come to, but stay hidden in case we need back up. Mattie will go to his hotel room, and see if he can find the contract."

"But, what if Matthew gets caught!" Arthur said, looking round at Matthew. The younger boy smiled softly.

"I'm invisible to most people, especially him. How often has he sat on me in a meeting? I can blend in if he or anyone comes into the room."

"Matthew,"

"Don't worry, Arthur," Matthew smiled. "I can take care of myself!"

Though not convinced, Arthur knew there was no point in arguing. He sighed and nodded to Matthew. Turning his attention back to Alfred, he spotted the American watching him with curiosity. The younger man blushed a little at being caught, but didn't look away.

"So, do we know where he is?" Arthur asked, deciding not to embarrass the boy any further. Though he kept referring to one person, something in Arthur's subconscious was telling him his dream may be accurate; maybe someone else was manipulating this situation as well.

"Uh," Alfred looked to Peter.

"He's here," Peter said. "In one of the other rooms. He doesn't know we're here, but he's somewhere nearby."

The older nations blinked at the boy.

"You could have said something sooner!" Francis cried.

"Sorry…"

"Well, let's get going," Arthur said. Everyone looked at him. Scowling, he stood up with the help of his crutches and headed for the door. "Do I have to go on my own?"

"Sorry, Iggy!"

"Arthur."

"Whatever."

Arthur glared at Alfred, starting to walk out of the room. He smiled when Peter ran up to his side. Alfred was soon on his other side, looking a little odd. Arthur couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the American just looked… dejected? Arthur shook his head.

"Francis and Ludwig are looking in the other direction," Alfred said, breaking the silence. "All our phones are on silent so we can message when we find him."

"Okay."

The continued to walk in awkward silence, peaking into each room they passed. Arthur got a sudden feeling in his stomach, making him stop suddenly. The younger nations stopped too, staring at his terrified expression.

"If he's here, and he's their boss…"

Peter's eyes widened. He understood instantly what Arthur was trying to say. Alfred on the other hand was having a much harder time trying to figure it out.

"What?"

"You idiot! He can let them out!"

Oh. Right…

"You two stay here, I'll go check."

"But, Alfred! If they are free, it'll be two against one!"

"I'm tougher than I look."

"O-okay… We'll wait…"

Alfred blinked at Arthur, stunned by the agreement, but smiled and nodded.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

He ran down the corridor and into the interrogation room. He looked around the room, and into the booth not seeing anyone. Alfred took a deep breath, opening the door to the cell room. Doing the same as he did before, he slowly entered the room and saw that it too was empty.

"Oh crap…"

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Arthur leaned against the wall, watching as Alfred ran off down the corridor. He was scared. Really scared. But he wouldn't admit it with Peter with him.

"Arthur, I'm sorry about all this," said boy whispered.

Arthur looked at his little brother and smiled softly. "You've got to make mistakes before you can become a great nation. Believe me; I've definitely made plenty of them."

Peter smiled and hugged Arthur. "You really think I can be a great nation?"

"One day maybe. I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no either."

"How touching…"

Peter was suddenly tugged viciously away from Arthur, crying out in shock and fear. Arthur didn't have time to react as something heavy and metallic collided with the side of his head, sending him into darkness.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Alfred ran back along the corridor, but there was no sign of the captives or Arthur and Peter. He slowed down to a halt, spotting something on the floor. It was Arthur's crutches. Why were they…?

"Shit."

Alfred pulled out his phone and dialled Francis' number. After a little while, the Frenchman answered.

"_Bonjour?"_

"The captives are out and Arthur and Peter are missing."

"_What?"_

"I think they've been kidnapped. Again."

"_Oh, for ze love of God!"_

"Now we need to find them too! Where could they be?"

"_I don't know; we can't find anyone."_

"Well, we'll stick to the original plan. Text if you find them."

He hung up the phone and continued his search. After a little while (having gone two more stories up) Alfred saw a slightly open door. Peaking around the door frame, he spotted Peter tied to a chair, looking terrified but unharmed.

"Did you not want to be a recognised nation?" said a voice that Alfred recognised.

"Yes," Peter answered. "But you promised he wouldn't get hurt! He's my brother! I don't want him to die!"

"Well, he's going to need some convincing, but he will join us soon too."

"NO!"

Alfred couldn't take anymore. After Peter yelled, he opened the door further, stepping in and looking at the man stood behind a desk looking out the window. Said man turned, his violet gaze burning against Alfred's cool blue.

"Ivan."

Ivan smiled a strange twisted smile. "Alfred, finally. We've been waiting for you!"

"What have you done to Arthur?"

"He's in a lesson at the moment," Ivan smiled.

Alfred was shaking in fear and anger, he looked sideways at Peter who looked like he was about to burst into tears. Peter's eyes shifted quickly between the door and Alfred, and the latter knew that Francis and Ludwig were waiting outside, having received Alfred's text.

"Let Peter go!" Alfred said. "He's a kid, and you took advantage of him! Let him out of his contract!"

"Why would I want to do that? You have no power in this matter just yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Only when Arthur becomes one will the boy be safe."

Alfred understood the unsaid part of that sentence, but had to ask: "and what of Arthur? Will he be safe?"

"I think you know how he will be…"

Alfred heard scuffling behind him, so turned around. Ludwig and Francis were dragged into the room, held captive by two more of the henchmen. Their expressions said it all. They were screwed and sorry. Alfred felt a metal pipe collide with the side of his head heavily, and he fell to the ground. His hand clutched his wound, feeling warm blood flowing down his head. Ivan stood above him, looking to the side as a door opened. Alfred's heart nearly stopped.

_**Me: dun dun duh!**_

_**Arthur: No! No more torture!**_

_**Alfred: -rubbing head- Damn it! Now what?**_

_**Me: If the lovely people keep reviewing we will find out how this tragic story will continue! Oh yeah! Special shout out to Roxprincess741, cos I did a count and she was my 100th**__** review on this story **_**^_^ **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Lifeline**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Blood. Streams of crimson liquid poured onto the carpet of the office room as Arthur's head hang limply forwards. He was awake, Alfred could tell by how his body shook through silent sobs as he was dragged by the under part of his shoulders into the room. His body had fresh wounds over it, purple bruises glowing slightly in the dim light of the room. Peter stared at his brother, terrified by the broken look in his eyes, for Peter was the only one who could see Arthur's eyes which were hidden behind his blood dampened fringe.

"Arthur?" he said timidly. Arthur didn't look his way, he kept his eyes forward on the carpet, watching the drips of blood stain the beige patterns. The henchmen dropped him, but Arthur made no attempts to move. He couldn't if he wanted to, but it was still a scary sight. He just sat there, broken, not moving an inch.

"He signed," said the taller henchman. "Took a little while, but he signed."

He held out a contract that held Arthur's signature, handing it to Ivan who smiled with child-like pleasure. He looked down at Alfred, who was still staring at Arthur. The boy looked terrified beyond belief. In the background, Ludwig and Francis began to struggle against their captors. But they couldn't move.

"How sweet," Ivan said, chilling everyone to the bone. "Arthur has decided to become one with Russia to save his little brother. How noble. I now have a larger power at my disposal, da?"

Arthur nodded, staring in the same direction. He daren't look at Alfred. This was killing him inside, and after everything that had happened he mustn't be doing much better.

"Now, Alfred," Ivan continued. "It's your turn. You are the world's super power, but even you have a weakness. Arthur's was his brother, and now the boy is safe. But like you said, what's keeping Arthur safe?"

Arthur shook at his words, but still didn't look up. He knew what he had gotten himself into, and he prayed that Alfred wouldn't do the same, that he would destroy the contract for that was the only thing keeping him tied into the Soviet Union.

"You're sick," Alfred snarled. "Completely insane!"

"Da, that I may be," Ivan agreed. "But, look at him Alfred. You know what to do."

Alfred looked at Arthur. The latter could feel the boy's eyes on him, and finally looked up. He could tell how broken he looked, but he shook his head softly.

_No, you fool! Don't do it!_

Alfred seemed to understand, and he looked back at Ivan with more determination.

"Just let them go," he snapped.

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

He snapped his fingers and suddenly Arthur was lifted into the air by his arms. He yelled in shock and pain, looking at Alfred with fear. The henchmen started to carry him from the room.

"Lock him up in the coldest cell," Ivan ordered. "The hero here will soon agree to my terms."

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

Matthew ran out of the conference building after Alfred followed after Arthur. He knew to keep his phone on silent, so headed back to the hotel. It was getting darker out, but that still didn't stop the heat. Though it was getting cooler, there was still that awful humid feeling in the air.

The Canadian ran up the front steps of the hotel, pushed the glass doors open and stopped just before the front desk, holding his side and panting. He then walked up the desk, coughing a little to get the clerk's attention. The woman looked up, startled a little, before smiling gently.

"Hello and welcome to our fine establishment," she smiled.

"Yes, uh… My name is Matthew Williams," Matthew said quietly.

"Who?"

"Canada?"

"Oh, right of course, sorry sir!"

"Yeah, well, I need to know the room number of Ivan Braginski. It's urgent."

"Oh um… We're not supposed to say room numbers of other guests for confidentiality reasons."

"Yes, I understand that, but you see as Canada I need to know the room of Russia. Security reasons," Matthew lied.

"Oh, I see," she looked through the room chart that she had on her computer screen. "Mr Braginski is staying in room 696."

"Thank you so much! And if anyone asks do not say that you told me his room number. Security issues remember!"

"Of course, sir!"

Matthew nodded to the woman, before setting off towards Ivan's room. The woman had given him a spare key to the room, and he slowly approached the room. The corridor was deserted, so he walked towards the door. Matthew pressed his ear to the door, listening out for any sign of life inside. There was none, so he proceeded to open the door and sneak inside, shutting the door behind him. Matthew was a little nervous, so check behind every door before he was certain he was alone. Slowly, he wandered over to the bed where a suitcase was sprawled on top slightly open. On the edge of the bed was a brief case. Matthew opened it and flicked through the papers inside. There it was! The contract! He folded it and put it inside his pocket, closing the brief case. Before he could feel too proud of himself, Matthew ducked into a dark corner, slinking down as low as he could. A rattling started on the bedroom door, before it finally opened. Matthew didn't dare look as a person walked into the room, straight to the bed and then leave. Matthew finally stood up, finally thankful for his invisible personality. He looked at the bed and saw that the brief case was gone. He shrugged and headed back to the conference room, unaware of what was happening while he was gone.

_**Me: So a shorter chapter, but more drama to happen soon!**_

_**Alfred: -shakes head- Some hero I am…**_

_**Arthur: You're doing the best you can -smiling-**_

_**Me: -grabs a camera-**_

_**Matthew: Put it away…**_

_**Me: -pouts at him- Spoil sport. Anyways… Continue to review! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Lifeline**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Matthew left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He felt in his pocket, checking that he still had the contract and started to walk down the corridor. In his other pocket was a few items from the brief case; items he'd only use in an emergency… and on other people… Briefly pausing at the front desk once more, Matthew dropped the key off and left the building. It was nearing nightfall, so the streets were a little darker. But there was a strange aura around the city. London seemed darker somehow, not as alive as it had been earlier. Matthew shuddered, not wanting to think what that could mean. As he got closer to the conference room, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Matthew pulled it out and saw the text from Alfred saying where Ivan was. Matthew took a deep breath and walked through the front door of the building. He headed straight for the stairs to the second floor where he now knew they were located. Near the top, Matthew pressed into a corner once more as the two henchmen came along the corridor. Matthew's eyes widened as he saw them carrying a very broken-looking Arthur. They dragged him down the stairs and seemed to be heading towards the cell-room. Matthew continued towards the room where he could hear struggling and talking.

"So what is it going to be?"

Matthew froze as he heard Ivan's voice. He snuck inside, hiding behind some different henchmen who were holding Francis and Ludwig.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Alfred lay on the floor, more blood dripping down his head. He glared at Ivan, who stood above him iron bar in his hand.

"Come on, Alfred," he smiled. "Join me! All you have to do is sign and Arthur will be safe!"

"He's gunna be safe anyway!" Alfred spat. "There's always a way!"

"Not this time."

Ivan struck Alfred across the face with the bar, sending the younger nation crashing back down to the floor. Alfred didn't know what to do. The pain in his head was increasing, but he kept in mind that Arthur had gone through so much more and he was the one he was fighting for. He looked sideways at Peter, the young boy struggling against his restraints on the chair. Ludwig and Francis were still fighting against their captors too, but something felt different in the room. Alfred couldn't quite put his finger on it, not being able to see clearly because of the blood dripping onto his glasses.

"I'll ask you again," came Ivan's cold voice, dragging him from his thoughts. "Become one and Arthur will be safe."

Alfred looked around the room again, his eyes scanning across every person finally stopping at the blood stain on the carpet. Arthur's blood. How much had he lost because of this? How much more would he lose if Alfred didn't do something? Anything! Alfred looked up at Ivan, a dead look now possessing him. Ivan smiled and held out his hand. Reluctantly, Alfred took it, standing up in front of him.

"Alfred, no!"

"Don't you fucking dare!"

"I HAVE NO CHOICE!"

Everyone (except Ivan) jumped at the harshness of Alfred's voice.

"I DON'T WANT TO BUT…"

He turned away from the others, and looked at Ivan.

"Where do I have to sign?"

Ivan's smile turned even more twisted and cold, too child-like and innocent for such a dire situation. He shivered and looked down at the contract that now lay on the table. Arthur's was so close to it, but he couldn't grab it without Ivan getting it first. So, he slowly took the pen from Ivan's hands and went to write his signature on the dotted line.

Suddenly, the henchmen holding Ludwig and Francis collapsed, falling to the ground unconscious. Startled for a moment, the pair looked at each other, then lunged at Ivan. The Russian fought determinedly, grazing Alfred with his iron bar once more, but eventually the two other European countries pinned him to the ground. Alfred looked over to where the two henchmen were slumped on the ground and saw Matthew walking forwards.

"Did you?"

Matthew smiled and nodded. He held out two needles, the same ones used on Arthur.

"You drugged them? Where'd you get them!"

"Ivan's room."

Said Russian struggled furiously again, but was still being pinned down.

"I also found," he pulled out Peter's contract.

Alfred turned back to look at Ivan. "Looks like your plan failed." He picked up Arthur's contract from the table (not bothering with the other one because he hadn't signed) and gave it to Matthew. The Canadian then proceeded to rip them into hundreds of little pieces.

"They no longer belong to you."

Ivan laughed. The sound sent shivers down their spines. "You think this was my plan?"

"Uh, yeah. You are here and doing everything."

"No, I just went along with it for power. This wasn't my plan though."

Everyone stared at him, Matthew letting Peter off of the chair. Ivan was still laughing. Who the hell else was involved? Ivan's eyes travelled to the doorway.

"Natalya?" everyone chorused. The Belarusian smiled the same evil smile as he brother, walking into the room.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because when Russia and Belarus finally join, big brother would have a much more powerful nation under his control!"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…" Alfred groaned.

Alfred looked around at each of them. Francis looked up at him.

"We'll sort zis out," he said. "You have a little Britain to save, remember?"

Alfred blinked, then nodded to him, running from the room.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Alfred entered the cell room cautiously. The other henchmen hadn't returned, so he had no idea where they were. He looked any possible way, only to discover that they were nowhere to be found.

"Thank God," he muttered, before heading down the row of cells. What had Ivan said? The coldest cell? He rushed to the end of the row, to the coldest cell. It was the coldest cell because it was darker than the others with a small window that always let in a draft. Alfred's stomach clench at the sight before him. Arthur was curled up in a foetal position on the floor, trying to keep whatever bare skin he could covered and warm. He was bleeding a little still and was shaking like a leaf. Alfred opened the cell door, the sound making Arthur flinch. Alfred knelt down next to him and put his hand gently on his shoulder. Arthur jumped, trying to move further away.

"Arthur, you don't need to do that," Alfred said.

Arthur looked round at the American and smiled. "Alfred? But, what? How?"

"It's over. You and Peter are safe and out of your deals."

"And you?"

Alfred smiled. That was all it took. Arthur's smile got wider and he wrapped his arms around the American's neck. Alfred was shocked for a moment then hugged him too. Arthur winced through the pain, tears of joy letting themselves be shown. Alfred pulled away, still beaming.

"You scared me, you know," he said, a shaky laugh accompanying the comment.

"I was no better for me!"

Arthur was shaking still, but the heat radiating from Alfred seemed to make the cold go away. The pair stared at each other for a moment. Alfred knew now was the moment.

"Arthur."

"Yeah?"

"I… uh… oh screw it…" Alfred pressed his lips to Arthur's, finally showing the older nation how he felt. Though stunned, Arthur kissed him back, one hand resting on the taller nation's neck. They stayed that way for a while longer before breaking apart and staring at each other.

"I love you."

They blushed, having said it at the same time.

_**Me: YES!**_

_**Alfred: -blushing- Heh heh… Oh well! YES!**_

_**Arthur: -blushing madly- You two are as bad as each other!**_

_**Me: Thank you all for reading so far! Next chapter is the last -grabs a box of tissues- Reviews still make me happy, by the way! *winks* Next time extra fun with the boys, eh? *winks again* **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Lifeline**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

All the pair could do was stare and smile. Green blended with blue as the knowledge of the entire twisted situation coming to an end. It was only until Arthur shivered that they both remembered where they were. Alfred helped Arthur stand up, keeping an arm around his waist and holding Arthur's uninjured arm around his own. Arthur looked up at him and smiled, his earlier blush still lingering on his cheeks.

"They are going to have a field day up there, aren't they?" he laughed.

"Just a little," Alfred replied, walking them along the corridor. "I don't care though. You?"

"For once, I don't," Arthur smiled. "This is completely worth it."

The look on Alfred's face was priceless. It was a perfect "XD" and Arthur wished he had a camera on him to capture that expression. He laughed a little bit, leaning a bit more against Alfred. The taller nation gladly let him, walking them up the stairs to the second floor. Arthur winced a little, so Alfred took most of his weight and got them to the landing. Arthur watched as the henchmen who had held Francis and Ludwig were dragged out onto the landing near them, unconscious.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"Mattie kinda drugged them," Alfred said, smiling awkwardly.

"Where'd he get the drugs?"

"Ivan's room."

Arthur blinked, but didn't ask anymore about it. The pair walked into the room and saw Ivan handcuffed and sat on the desk, but Arthur blinked when he spotted who had replaced Peter in the chair.

"Natalya?" he said, drawing everyone's attention to them. The girl smiled evilly at him, taking in every last bandage and cast. She laughed a little before someone dragged her and the chair out of the room, Ivan following after them shortly afterwards. "I don't get it," Arthur said, looking up at Alfred. "She… What? My head hurts…"

"I'll explain in a minute," Alfred said.

A cough sounded and the pair looked up to see a smiling Matthew, a neutral Ludwig, a smirking Peter, and a normal Francis. The Frenchman was looking them up and down, a large smile spread across his face.

"Can we assume zere is good news?" he said.

"Shut up, Frog," Arthur replied, a smirk on his face. He moved closer to Alfred, much to the surprise and pleasure of the younger nation.

Francis nearly passed out. Matthew sat him in the seat behind the desk, shaking his head. He winked at his brother.

_I told you so…_

"Will someone please explain to me what happened after I got locked up?"

A coldness seemed to spread through the room, radiating mostly from Alfred. Each one of their eyes flickered to him then back to Arthur, unsure as to how he would take the story. Alfred took a deep breath.

"Well, Ivan hit me a few more times and nobody could get free. We didn't know what was happening to you, whether you'd just been locked up or if you were being hurt again… I…" Alfred paused, shutting his eyes. "I was about to sign the contract when Matt drugged the thugs and Ludwig and Francis were able to tackle Ivan. Matt destroyed the contracts and then Natalya walked into the room after Ivan confessed that it wasn't his plan; that he was just following it to gain power. It was Natalya after all. She had planned it 'cos she wanted more power once she finally convinced Ivan to let Russia and Belarus join."

Arthur didn't know what to say, so he remained silent letting the information settle into his brain. Finally, he punched Alfred on the arm.

"OW! Hey! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!"

"Huh?"

"Do you realise how much I was worrying in that cell? I didn't want you to be in the same situation as me, yet you were going to sign up for it anyway!"

"To protect you!"

Arthur looked up at him, seeing the determination in his eyes. He rolled his eyes and hugged him, trying to not be conscious of the whispers of "awww" behind them.

"We're both okay now," he mumbled into his chest. "It's all over now."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The following three weeks after were rather peaceful in Arthur's opinion.

After returning to his home with Alfred, Arthur was caught off guard by how much damage there was inside. However, after calming him down, Alfred redecorated and helped replaced every broken item (Arthur had refused to let him pay, so Alfred had just picked everything up from the various stores). Arthur was pleased by the finished rooms, but he was still nervous of being alone in the large house by himself. He didn't voice this though.

Ivan and Natalya had been locked in the cells for two of the weeks for punishment, as agreed by the other nations. (Only the people involved knew the true depth of why they were being punished, but the other nations didn't press for any more information)

The conference finally happened, much to the disappointment of many nations. It was fairly boring, no one actually listening to any points being made. The heat was still distracting everyone. Well, almost everyone; Arthur and Alfred were distracted by each other. Alfred had sat next to Arthur, keeping him close and ensuring that nobody touched any of his injuries. He only needed to step in once, and that was to point them out to Feliciano who had glomped Arthur during the first break in the meeting.

All in all, Arthur was quite a happy person. Not quite as happy as Alfred, who seemed to have an endless supply of caffeine and sugar pumping into his blood stream, but he was still very happy.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The cool evening breeze was welcome against his warm skin. The bandages were finally gone, and Arthur was laying on the grass in his back garden watching the sunset. He was wearing shorts, letting his almost-healed skin get some well deserved oxygen. He smiled as the sky turned a deep pink and the sunshine stained the sky with different shades of red and yellow. Just as the scene got to it's most amazing, Arthur felt movement at his side. He smiled more as Alfred settled on the grass next to him watching the sunset with him. He rested his head on the taller nation's shoulder, feeling an arm sneak round his side and pull him closer. Arthur didn't mind though. He always did enjoy seeing the sunset, and of all the times he had watched it, this was definitely his favourite. As soon as the sun was gone and darkness settled across the garden, the pair stood up and hurried inside. Well, Alfred hurried them inside; Arthur still had a broken leg.

"Will you put me down!" Arthur laughed.

"Nope!" Alfred smiled, popping the 'p' as he carried Arthur through the kitchen and into the living room.

"Git."

"But, I'm _your_ git!"

"That you are," Arthur smiled. Alfred put him down on the sofa, sitting down himself. He leaned forwards and captured Arthur's lips with his own. The island nation put both arms around Alfred's neck, deepening the kiss. Alfred put his hand on Arthur's hip, lowering them back onto the sofa. When Arthur didn't protest, he moved closer, getting a little surprise as Arthur licked along his lower lip asking permission for his tongue to venture inside. Alfred let him, both of their tongues fighting against each other in a battle for dominance. Arthur subsided, however, content in letting Alfred lead. He ran his fingers through Alfred's hair, pushing him tighter against him. In the awkward position they were in, Arthur's knee brushed against Alfred's groin, causing the American to shudder and moan. Both were feeling heated and tight, pulling apart and looking at each other. Arthur smiled, and Alfred picked him up again running the up the stairs. They got into Arthur's bedroom and Alfred kicked the door shut. He lay Arthur down on the bed, crawling on top of him. Arthur smirked, kissing him and pulling against him. Their bare chests touched, both unable to distinguish each other's heart beat. Alfred made quick work of removing their shorts, leaving them in their boxers. Bored with laying down, Arthur attempted to sit up, but this movement startled Alfred, causing him to shift awkwardly.

"AH! FUCK!" Arthur cried.

"What! Sorry! Did I hurt you!"

"Yes, you lard-arse! You sat on my broken leg!"

Alfred pouted a little, but shifted closer to Arthur kissing behind his ear. Arthur melted against Alfred, all pain in his leg being forgotten. His breathing deepened as Alfred moved from behind his ear sucking and nipping the skin down his neck and along his collar. Arthur shifted his unbroken leg so that his knee was against Alfred's groin once more, rubbing gentle circles. Both were panting and breathing deeply. Alfred now removed their boxers, both nations gasping as the cool air hit them. Arthur stared at him through lust-clouded eyes and smiled. Alfred looked through the draw in the bedside table and found the lotion Arthur had to use to keep his skin moisturised near the casts.

"Will this do?" Alfred asked.

Arthur merely nodded. "Just hurry up!"

Alfred did so, putting the lotion onto his fingers and slipping the first one inside of Arthur. The latter groaned, tensing around the digit. Alfred rubbed his side to calm him before adding another finger. After adding one more, he stretched a little and moved the fingers before pulling them out. Arthur whimpered at the emptiness, but soon felt the tip of Alfred's member waiting at his entrance.

"Ready?"

"Just do it!"

Alfred pushed in, waiting for Arthur to signal when to start moving. After groaning at the sudden pain, Arthur nodded. Together they created a pattern of thrusting meeting each other half way. Both were moaning and panting.

"NGH!"

Alfred hit that sweet spot inside Arthur, angling himself to keep hitting there. He then took Arthur's weeping member in his hand and began pumping. Arthur could only grip the sheets, panting Alfred's name as his lover gave him more pleasure than he had experience in a long time. They lost themselves in the bliss and ecstasy, not hearing anything other than each other. After a while, Arthur's body reached it's limit and he reached his climax, crying out as he came against Alfred's hand and both of their stomachs. Alfred faired no better, the sounds coming from Arthur and sudden tightness around him finished him off. Panting he pulled out of Arthur, flopping onto the bed next to him.

"We should do that more often," he smiled.

"Uh huh," Arthur agreed, curling up next to him.

Alfred put his arm around him, resting Arthur's head against his chest.

"I love you, Arthur."

"I love you too, Alfred."

Both lay there in silence before slowly drifting off to sleep. No matter what horrors the pair had gone through, both were thankful for those moment they were going through now. They were each others lifelines and they intended to keep each other safe, even if that meant fighting against the world or merely laying on the grass watching the sunset.

_**The End**_

_**Me: Sorry if people weren't expecting the smut. I did hint at it in the last chapter. Anyways, thank you so much for reading my story; it really does mean a lot to know that people are actually interested in what I have going on inside my head! Continue to review, because I love hearing what you guys have to say. Also, look out for more stories from me soon as I do have a fair few in mind!**_

_**Arthur: -speechless-**_

_**Alfred: Yes, I topped!**_

_**Me: -facepalm-**_

_**Arthur: I give up!**_

_**Alfred: -winks- Do these other stories involve us?**_

_**Me: Duh! Again, thanks for reading and reviewing and everything else you guys have done! You have made me a very happy girl! I intent to write and post my next story either tonight or tomorrow so keep an eye out! I love you guys so much!**_


End file.
